Cashmere Hazelgrey: A Beauty In the Games
by braders101
Summary: This is the story of Cashmere's 63rd Games. We all know of Cashmere's future as a Quarter Quell Tribute. But for ever Quarter Quell tribute there was a beginning game. A first Games. This is Cashmere's story. *early finish, after victor interveiws*
1. The Unchosen Volunteer

**Disclaimer: I know that none of these character belong to me, and everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. I am merely playing with her Toys. **

**Hello everyone. I just finished a SYOT! of about 80 chapters, which took me a little while, and while that was fun, I found it particularly challenging. I decided to step back a little bit, and take notice of the District one girl Cashmere. I would really appreciate if any of my followers, who liked my old story, to give this one a go as well, and give me feedback and review on my work and writing. All feedback is appreciated. **

**Chapter One: The Un-chosen Volunteer. **

My eyes flicker open and my eyes slowly adjust to my surroundings. Obviously I was in bed, but today was different for I was sleeping next to my brother Gloss in his quarters.  
>The reason was clear. Today was the 63rd Hunger Games. Today I was going to volunteer to be a tribute.<p>

My Father won't be pleased, that much is clear. He is a very angry and abusive man. District One isn't rich, like we have been said to be. But we sure are not poor, not like other districts like 11 or 12 for example. Our family works and we make money, enough to survive on. But my Father likes to think he's the Districts owner. Constantly talks down to people. He has even tried to sell me into marriage.  
>Of course I refused, and when my mother Lacey and brother Gloss interject he throws a strop. Those days I get beaten like a rag doll alongside my Mother. My brother is normally severely punished,but not by force, he gets locked in his room for 3 weeks.<p>

My father told my brother Gloss that he was to train harder then ever this year, because he is going to volunteer for the games. It isn't an option, in our family you do as you are told by father.

When I told Gloss he isn't going to be volunteering because I am, he nearly chocked on his juice he had been drinking. Told me I was crazy. But he knew I had been training just as hard and that this really was no joke.

"Why?", he asked over and over again after I kept ignoring the question.

I pouted. "Because I can't live under Father anymore. If I come home victorious, I will have my own home, my own money and my own live".

Gloss gave a half smirk. "but what if you die little sister. You are only 16 years old".

I laughed and punched him on the arm. "If I die big brother, then I will be free from him either way".

…...

Gloss finally woke up and sensed me laying there awake. "Are you sure you still want to go through with this, Cashmere?", he asked me seriously.

I smiled. "Of course I do", I barely whispered.

He grunted. "I was hoping you had changed your mind. You know I was suffer harshly from Father".

I sighed. "Sorry, Gloss, but I am sure he will be please one of us is going rather then none of us".

Gloss laughed loudly. "You really believe that?".

I pursed my lips. "No I guess not".

I got up and went to my own room to get ready. I stared at myself hard in the mirror after I put on my luxury reaping gown. It was beige, but it was see-through. I wore my matching in colour underwear, so that it looked like I was wearing nothing underneath, but you couldn't see anything anyways.

I was beautiful, I don't mean to be big headed, or arrogant about it, but it was true. I had long blonde hair that trailed down to my shoulders, cascading in curls. My eyes were a shade of green that highlighted my skin tone perfectly, and I had curves in all the right places. My eyes were symmetrical to my face. Some would say I was classically perfect.

I sighed. Being this beautiful and having a shit life, I thought to myself angrily. I could possible have any guy I dream off, but my father won't let any guy near me. Only the dirt ugly ones with the personality of a toad because it is those that have the cash, even if they earned it through inheritance and not through hard honest work.

I made my way downstairs into the dining room, where breakfast had been laid out by my mother. We would not normally have this kind of feast today, but in celebration of Gloss entering the games, but father had demanded it.

"There will probably be others out there who will try and volunteer also Gloss, so you have to be vigilant, make sure you call out your name, before the escort has even finished saying hers on the slip".

My brother merely nodded and chewed his toast.

I sat their smirking. My father is going on and on about giving my brother tips about how he should present himself at the reaping when he isn't even going to volunteer. I am.

"Just out of curiosity father", I asked pushing my luck. "What would happen if I was to get reaped today and nobody volunteers?".

My father sneered in my direction. "Are you having a fucking laugh? Diamond Rose is volunteering today. Her father mentioned it to me last week".

I nodded and didn't press any further. What I was really aiming for is if he would have expected Gloss to volunteer anyways, but no answer was given edgeways.

Gloss glanced at me with pained eyes. I could tell he didn't want his little sister to be gallivanting around the Hunger Games. I purposely lost my eye contact with him and concentrated on my egg by swirling it around my plate. I didn't really have much of an appetite though.

I mother brushes my hair and I hum to myself. The atmosphere on these days are always quite strange. A public reaping is performed in the square. In some districts today is a day where the capitol steals two youngsters and kills them on national television. For District One it is slightly different. Although we are a career district, only those who are desperate for change usually trains and volunteers. My brother and I was forced to train for the games by our father. Although it was apparent that it was Gloss who was going to be the one who was to actually go into the Games, but my father didn't want me to make the family look weak, by sitting around looking pretty.

As a family we made our way to the district square. I don't venture to town much. We don't live near town, being about a half hour walk away, I find I can never really be bothered much, and my school is by my house, so I don't find myself needing to go out that far. Father goes there regularly for work. But I don't really pay much attention to his day to day activities.

District One isn't renowned for it's use in peacekeepers, if anything we are most probably the most lax out of the twelve districts, but who am I to really comment, having not seen any others. My father however claims it. But again, how could he be so sure.  
>Today however, there is an event, and peacekeepers are brought in to supervise to make sure everything goes smoothly.<br>I have discussed with my brother before, how other districts such as seven, have more peacekeepers than others because they have more tributes more likely to cause a scene when they name is called.  
>In District One, nine times out of ten we have a volunteer, so it's not usually a problem for us.<p>

My mother kissed me on the cheek as I get checked in at the reaping service. My father merely grunted at me as he gave my brother the run down of how to volunteer quickly, calling how he was very sure Marble was going to volunteer as well.  
>I smiled to myself as I wondered if it was going to be Marble to joined me as my district one partner.<p>

I pouted my lips hard as they zapped me and called for me to enter the 16 section. I walked over to the roped area and watched as my brother joined his 17 year olds.

"Cashmere", called a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to face my best friend Platinum. I smiled as we hugged.

"Missed you at school yesterday", she gushed. "What happened?".  
>I rolled my eyes. "Father", I commented having not to say anymore. Platinum sighed and gave me a sympathetic look and shrugged her shoulders.<br>"I wonder who will be stupid enough to go this year", he giggled to me as she linked my arm.  
>My heart dropped slightly as she said it. Should I tell her? She will no doubt freak out? No. Save it for our goodbyes. It will be quicker and I won't have her sobbing on my shoulder for the next five minutes.<p>

The mayor finally came to the podium. His eyes cold as he read out the treaty of treason. Each district had to do this each year. He then called out the names of our victors. There have been 30 in total. Not a bad figure if you ask me. In some districts like, seven there have only been three. And in district 12, there have only been 2 winners, and one of those died years ago.

He told me that this year the mentors were going to be Granite and Luminous. I rolled my eyes. Two of the most boring mentors possible. But I am sure they won't be much help to me anyways once I get into the arena.

Finally the capitol escort stepped forward. She was a funny sort of woman that goes of the name of Lase. On this occasion, because in her words 'It is a special occasion' she is sporting a nice big pink afro with mild green eye-shadow and lipstick, with orange blush on each cheek. She looks a joke.

"Marvellous, absolutely marvellous", she called into the microphone and greeted us all. "I cannot say how splendid it really is, to be the escort of such a beautiful district such as one", she gushed to us all.  
>I huffed under my breathe impatiently causing Platinum next to me to give me a suspicious glance.<p>

"Shall we start with you young ladies", she called happily and walked slowly in her high heels, that matched her the colour of her hair, over to the female bowl.

She dug around in the bowl, making sure her hand must have touched as many tribute slips as possible, not that she needed too, considering we always have a volunteer.

"Okay. It gives me great pleasure to announce that this years... chosen... tribute for district one is... Silverstone Macie".

"I VOLUNTEER", I shouted quickly before any other girl could, raising my hand and marching my way over to the stage.

Lace beamed at me as I took to the steps and onto the stage. "Wonderful m'dear, and so beautiful too. Please what is your name?".

I gave an arrogant growl as I faced the crowd. "I am Cashmere Hazelgrey".

Lace stepped over to the boys bowl and started to fumble around again. I glanced over to Gloss who was giving me a very pained expression, and then to my parents in the visitors crowd. My mother seemed to me in shock, while my father was red with outrage. I had ruined his sons magic moment. I couldn't be happier.

"Mack Jones", called Lace next to me snapping me back to reality. I saw a boy of 13 yelp. But he didn't even get a chance to move before Marble Wormwood shouted his aliegance and made his way to the stage".

"My name is Marble Wormwood. And I am going to be District One's next victor", he called out.

It was tradition that the crowd was supposed to cheer us, even if it was really fake and obnoxious.

"Now shake hands you too?".

Marble took hold of my hand and tried to crush it. I smiled as I looked into his eyes and pouted again.


	2. Property of the Capitol

**Hey, Thank you if you have taken the time to click onto the second chapter. This one is a little longer, as i want my chapters to have a bit of dept to them, while still being entertaining.  
>Please take the time to review my story. It really does mean everything that I get your feedback. I always like to know what my readers are thinking, even when it is constructive criticism. <strong>

**Chapter Two: Property of the Capitol**

Everyone was cheering at me. I stood and waved and smiled as politely as I could. I knew these moments were televised and if I was going to be able to make an impression to the capitol citizens I wished to it be a good one.  
>A peacekeeper put his hand on my shoulder, making me jump. I scowled at him because in that short moment, he had made me look weaker then I was going for. "Please Miss Hazelgrey, you are required to step into the Justice Building".<p>

I rolled my eyes. Of course, this is the part where I wait for my family and guests to come and say some goodbyes incase I don't return. He took me by the gruff for the shoulder and led me through the doors.

"You know, you don't have to be so rough with me", I moaned angrily. "We are from District One. We are more then willing to walk to our deaths on our own. No need for forces".

The peacekeeper seemed taken aback by my slur at him. "Your not normally from around here are you. Where do you usually station?".

"District Six miss", he stated back bluntly. I huffed. "Figures".

I was taken to a small room in the justice building. I have never been in the justice buidling before, but you can tell it is our most luxurious building. It has some real fine architecture to its works. The room I was in was clean. Too clean if you ask me. My guess would be that this room is never used. Probably once a year, for the tributes of the Hunger Games.  
>The was a comfortable looking sofa in the corner by a desk, a desk that had nothing on it, a looked as new as the day it was brought in.<p>

I sat down on the sofa and huffed. I was dreading this part. But it will only last a few minutes, and then it will be time to leave and board the train.  
>The door opened and in walked my Brother. I was surprised to find he was on his own.<p>

"Cashmere", he gasped pulling me into a tight hug. "I was so sure you would back out last minute and not do it".

I laughed, but impatiently. How many times do I have to tell him. "I had to do this Gloss. If I don't die in the Hunger Games. I will only kill myself here. At least if I died there, I can say I died trying to make my life better".

"Father is furious. Says you have shamed the family. If I was you, I would prepare yourself".

I knew what he meant. I was going to get a bashing for this. I closed my eyes. "I guessed. I was hoping he might hold off, considering his only daughter might die".

Gloss looked at me doubtful. "Full of wild daydreams little sis aren't you".

"Why did you come alone?", I asked curiously.

Gloss smiled. "I needed to tell you that I will be wishing everyday and every night that you come home to me cashmere. I love you".  
>I smiled. "I love you too Gloss. But still why not with mother and father?".<br>Gloss laughed at my stupidity. "Would you have told me that in front of Father?".  
>"I guess not", I pouted angrily. Father really is a twisted fuck.<p>

The door opened and the peacekeeper told us time is up. "Please a few more minutes", I called desperately. "Sorry times up", he said again standing his ground.  
>Huffing I stood up and pulled my big brother into another tight hug.<p>

"I will try and come home big brother. And together we can live in Victors Village".

He kissed me on the cheek. "See you soon", he called walking backwards out of the door.

The next to come in was another surprise. It was Diamond.

"Cashmere", she sneered at me.  
>"Yes, can I help?", confused about her arrival considering we never interact with each other ever.<p>

"You took my spot. That was my last chance, and you stole it", she glared at me, her eyes burning deep into mine.  
>"I can do nothing else, but apologise Diamond. You know who my Father is. I had no choice".<br>"HA! Don't give me that Bullshit", she sneered. "My father spoke to yours. Gloss was lined up. Not you".

I looked at the floor. Diamond was clearly angry at me. "Just because my father did not tell me I was to go. Doesn't mean it is not because of my father that I am here. You live one day with my father and tell me that risking your life, in the small slither of hope that it could be made better, isn't worth it".

Diamonds eyes narrowed as she looked at me. "You better lose Hazelgrey. Because if you come back to District One, not in a wooden box. I will kill you myself". She grunted at me, and with that, turned as slammed the door on her way out.

I exhaled. I shouldn't have been threatened by Diamond, but she was more like a District 2 with her looks and personality. Easily the most ugly in the district.

The door opened again and finally my mother and father stepped in.

"Cashmere, dear", my mother crocked. It was clear she had been crying. I stepped up to her and gave her a hug.

"I had too, mother".

Mother nodded to show that she understood completely. But father clearly didn't. He grabbed me by my hair, making me wail out.

"Your filthy bitch!", he sneered into my face. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF".

I pulled myself out of his grip. "You want to know WHY! I will tell you why shall I Father. Because your a disgrace to our family. Your violent and we all hate you. I have become a tribute, not to be a victorious winner and bring the district such pride. NO! Because I want to escape your greasy, distrusting, scum-filled hands. I would rather die in an arena, then be your daughter".

Father looked at me, his mouth hanging in shock. "You... HOW DARE YOU", he roared. He pushed my mother to the floor and grabbed me round the neck and punched me in the stomach.

"GUARDS", I screamed out. The door opened instantly and a peacekeeper ran in. Seeing what was going on, he pulled out his cane and whacked my father round the head, making him collapse to the floor.

He called for back-up and two more ran through the door.

"Are you okay, Miss Hazelgrey", he turned to me. Rubbing my neck and holding back tears I nodded. "Yes, just caught of-guard thats all".

I don't know what come over to me to have the confidence to talk to my Father like that. But if felt amazing. Maybe its because deep down I know he won't be able to bring me any more harm. That even if I die, I have defeated his hatred hands.

"Take him to the whipping station. He is to be given 8 slashes for causing harm to the property of the capitol".

I frowned to myself. "Property of the capitol?", I questioned.  
>The peacekeeper nodded. "Your a tribute now Miss. You are now owned by the capitol until the games finish".<p>

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Of course it is all written in the treaty of treason, but you don't really expect to be called a property. He could have said ' causing harm to a tribute'. But no, he very clearly said 'property'. I am nothing but a piece. A figure. Something that could be discarded like a broken toy.

My mother shakily left the room, glancing at me one last time, a tear falling down her cheek. "Good luck, Love", was her last words before the door shut behind her.

I didn't have anymore visitors that day. I found it odd that Diamond got to see me but Platinum never. Maybe she was angry at me for not telling her. Shortly after the door opened and the district escort Lace stood there.

"Come along, Cashmere dear", she called happily from the door. "It is a 10 minute drive to the train station, and then we have about a 4 hour trip to the capitol. We should be there in time for supper".

I walked out the door and back into the main hall to find that Lace had already gone and got Marble, who was standing there glaring at me arrogantly.  
>I swung my hair with my hand and pouted to show my own kind of arrogance. I will not be seen as someone he thinks he can just talk down too.<p>

When we finally made it to the train station, there was reporters everywhere.  
>Lace pulled Marble and I into a big hug, with her sandwiched in the middle. "Big Smiles", she called merrily. I decided to go with an arrogant half smile.<p>

Once on the train, I couldn't believe my eyes. District one was known for being Luxurious. But this is something else. Nothing my eyes wide, Lace laughed. "I am surprised you don't recognise all of this dear. After all, more then half of the crystals, and shining tings come from this very district".

I smiled. "I don't work in the factories M'am", I replied still taking in the surrounding.

Lace gasped, which snapped me back to the reality, I looked over and saw she had a very crestfallen expression. "M'am. I am only 26 years old. Certainly not old enough to be a M'am".

I pursed my lips together. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend". Although Lace seemed hurt, she quickly recovered waving her hand in my face. "No, no, that is quite alright dear. Slip of the tongue we shall call it. But please call me Lace".

"Like my mothers name", I said sweetly.

"Whats that dear. Your mother has a capitol name?", she asked intrigued.

"Well her name is Lacie. My grandmother told us once that she decided she didn't like the old District one traditional name and stepped out of the box".

Lace smiled. "How lovely dear. Now lets go get seated with the mentors shall we. Most tribute trains have private quarters in them, but as we are only 4 hours away, there really is no need. Not like District 12. They won't arrive until tomorrow morning".

I was barged out of the way by Marble who strolled into the carriage like he owned the place. He tried to be respectful to our mentors though, greeting each of them and shaking their hands.  
>I smiled sweetly to each of them, and gave a hand gesture wave to each of them.<p>

It was luminous who first addressed us both.

"Okay take a seat you two", she commanded pointing to the sofa by the window, while she and Granite took the arm chairs opposite.

I sat down and swished my hair hitting Marble in the face with it.

Luminous was the female mentor, and she was sizing us both up. This is how it works in District One. We have many victors, so we share out the burden of mentoring equally. However, the capitol likes to intervene. When you have popular victor, the government in the capitol will try and wangle it so they are mentors. So, for example: old silver who won the 5th Hunger Games, who is the capitols most hated victor, never mentors.

I squint as I am trying to understand what they are staying. "Are you too favourites?".

"Unfortunately yes", she replied frowning.

I laughed. "Well I would never have guessed if thats any consolation", I replied honestly, but only gained me a ungrateful glare.  
>"Moving on", she cut me off, "Men mentor the males, while the women mentor the females".<p>

I nodded. Obvious I guess. "When we arrive in the capitol we have free time. I would recommend eating as much as you can today, for tomorrow we will be placing you on skilled diet plan to try and prepare you for what the arena may offer. I would also recommend plenty of rest, or if you prefer some light training of your own in your quarters".

"What will we be doing tomorrow?", I ask simply, really wanting to know our schedules.

Luminous glared at me. "Tomorrow will be make-overs. You will be made up, to be shown of to the capitol citizens and paraded around. Then you will get to experience 3 days of training in the centre. On the 3rd evening you will show of your skills to the Game makers, where you will be given a training score. It is important you do well. You will then be interviewed on the fourth day, and on the fifth you will enter the arena".

Granite grunted. You could tell he was bored of all this. "I can tell you both right now what interview angle you will be playing. Marble here, will be doing what I did in mine. Arrogant and strong. A worthy component who knows what he wants and how he is going to get it. And Cashmere, a young beautiful lady, but with a thirst to kill".

My eyes bulged. "Excuse me? But what did you just say".  
>Granite laughed. "You have to use your beauty to its advantage".<br>I scowled. "Not that. Thirst to kill? What do you mean with that comment".  
>Granite raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You did volunteer for the games did you not? You understand what the criteria of taking part in this competition endeavourers. Please do not tell me, that a young District One, has no intention of killing her opponents?", he questioned.<p>

I feel my cheeks burning a slight shade of pink. Of course I knew I had to kill someone, but I just didn't expect to be called a bloodthirsty killing machine I guess. I clench my teeth and growl. "Of course I know what is expected off me. I am not retarded thank you".

Granite laughed and slapped Luminous on the shoulder. "Oh you have a keeper with that one Lumos", he said piratically wetting himself in his seat.

Both Luminous and myself frowned at him.

Lace entered the room, gushing to herself about how exciting these games are going to be.  
>"When we get to the capitol, as you know we will have some spare time, but tributes", she smiled waving her hand at the both of us; "I expect both of you to be in the lounge at 6pm sharp, for the recap of the reaping. I know its not much to go by at this stage, but first impressions can be very important on the overall outcome of the games", she squealed before leaving the room again.<p>

"Is she always that annoying?" demanded Marble slamming his fist down on the table.  
>I couldn't help but laugh, though I was the only one who did. Luminous and Granite both exchanged glances. "yes", they said together confirming my trip to hell.<p> 


	3. All Beauty, No Brains

**Chapter Three: All Beauty, No Brains. **

It felt like I was being abducted away from normal civilisation and taken to a world of freaky aliens, who were lightyears in front of us with technology. I was shown how the citizens of the capitol live like royalty and we were their labour, did all their hard work, for very little to show for it.  
>Lace, our escort was crazy looking enough, but you could tell her style was toned down compared to a lot of the others here. Tattoos were huge in the capitol, but it seemed cosmetic surgery was too, with some people going as far as to get whiskers implanted into there cheeks.<p>

I was greeted at the train station. Lace got of the train first, and formally greeted us 'distinguished Guests' to the capitol citizens. Marble got of the stage next with Granite, and immediately there was a flurry of photographs and flashes coming from what I could only call the capitol paparazzi. Luminous put her hand on my shoulder. "Come' dear", she said sweetly as she led me off the train.  
>Stepping onto the platform, I heard the crowd gasp as they saw me. I looked up as a billion flashes recorded me. It was blinding, I could really see anything. Luminious had to grab me, make m face down as led me away from the crowds.<p>

"I have never seen such a frenzy on a first glance of a tribute", she commented seemingly happy about their response.  
>"Is that a good thing?", I replied breathless.<p>

"Certainly. It means you have captivated them already. Already you are one to watch".  
>"Surly that will go against me? Make me more of a target", I frowned.<br>Luminous pursed her lips. "In some stances yes, but I don't think that will be a problem in your case. You haven't shown threat by being a skilled fighter, but by having breathtaking beauty. The tributes, and your allies won't take you seriously because of it, ultimately giving you the ball to play with it as you please".

I considered this for a few moments, her words swirling in my head. They are going to think I am some dumb blonde. That I don't actually know what I am doing. Well I will certainly show them.

Lace showed us the training building, the room in which we train in, is located in the basement, then there is the lobby area, and then our floor, which is on Level 1.

Being from district one, I always considered myself lucky, lucky to be a district in which the capitol favours, but you realise, once you have actually been to the city, that being favourable to the capitol doesn't actually give you nice things. I shudder to think what the living arrangements in other districts are like, if they are comparing it to our district, because compared to the capitol, district one alone lives in the slums. I have heard from school that some districts are really poor, many districts have an area in which is called 'the seam', in which the poorest of families live together in nothing more then huts.  
>Here in the capitol is completely different. Everyone is showered in riches. Everything is expensive. Everything is the best. Your treated like dirt everyday in the districts, but as soon as you become a tribute, your showered with kindness and fresh food and gifts. I guess it is the best they can offer considering they are killing 23 of us ultimately. They are just making us do the dirty work.<p>

I am shown my room, which has an en-suit. My bed was huge. I could lay either way on it if I choose too. "Unfortunately being from district one has it disadvantages", she smiled sweetly.

"Other districts have it better then this", I questioned disbelivingly.

Lace laughed. "They get a real window", she said pointing to the window. I looked out and saw the capitol citizens walking around normally.

"I don't understand", I said frowning at the women. Has she gone mad?

Lace laughed again. "It's a television screen dear. We are too close to the floor to have a real window. The citizens would be able to see you and harass you. No, we had to protect your privacy".  
>I nodded. "Well it could have fooled me", I laughed.<br>Lace seemed pleased that I wasn't annoyed about the window. Had past tributes been upset about it.  
>Thats when I heard it. Marble. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T GET A WINDOW", he roared down the corridor.<br>I rolled my eyes and shut my door. No need to have to listen to him more then that was necessary.  
>I looked around and flicked the TV on. Of course the only thing they would have on TV is re-caps of last years Hunger Games, which was in a nothing by desert. It lasted a whole 3 days. No where to hide you see. Only run. In the end it the victor was the boy from district two. Figures.<p>

I walked into the bathroom and noticed that not only did they provide you with a shower, but a bath tub as well. The tub was large and luxurious obviously, but I had never seen one so shiny and so kept. There were more nuzzles on it then I had ever seen before. I turned on the obvious which was the hot taps, and then decided to play with some others, which dispensed some soaps. I laughed when I saw it, some pretty peculiar colours.

I fell asleep in the tub it was that relaxing. Most would find these moments distracting, or traumatic. Knowing you are actually going into the Hunger Games where you have very high chances of death. But I relished it. I was away from father. District one was merely memory to me. I could quite easily get used to being here. As long as I didn't have to be beaten anymore. Anywhere was better then home, and that included being on deaths doorstep.

I woke up an hours later, and got dressed in some clothes provided by the capitol from the wardrobe. This must have been done all last minute, for all the clothes were my exact size. Impressive.  
>I checked the time and saw it was 5:50. Lace had insisted before that we be at the reaping recaps at 6pm. Obviously I wanted to see this, wanting an impression of what my rivals would be like.<p>

When I walked in, there was food on the table. "Luminous are we allowed some of this", I asked rubbing my stomach. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I saw the food.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course you can. Oh, and call me Lumos. I really hate my name".

I nodded and helped myself to some chicken and rice, and sat down on the sofa next to my mentor. Marbles arrived just in time for the recaps to start, but had a face like a slapped arse. It seems he isn't getting on too well with his mentor. I shrugged, nothing to do with me. Not my problem.

Of course, the reapings went in order, so I was the first tribute to represent the selection for this years games. The commentators straight away told how they were blown away with my good lucks and can't wait to see what they are going to do with my parade. I smiled to myself when they mention how ugly Marbles looks compared to me, and that he better have a better training score then me if he doesn't want to be over shadowed by my goddess flame.

I glanced at him and I could see he was furious, which only added to my personal glee. He didn't say anything though, probably because although he hates it, he knew it is true.

Next was district two tributes. Our allies. Of course they looked threatening. The girl was filthy and had dirt on her face and greasy hair. My nose crinkled up at the sight of her, and I could only imagine what she actually smelt like. The boy however was the complete opposite. He outdid Marbles in every-way. He was attractive and muscled and very well built. I knew instantly that I would have to keep my eye on him. For personal reason as well as for my own safety.

District three were nothing special. Both quite young, but there was something about the girl I was curious about. The crowd were definitely upset she had been chosen, so she must have been some kind of figure back in her district. But at only 13, I doubt she will accomplish much in the games. Four however was a disappointment, normally we ally with four but the girl was reaped and was only 13 and the boy, although a volunteer looked a bit scrawny and not up to scratch.  
>"Well thats interesting", commented Marbles raising his eyebrow.<br>"Just because she didn't volunteer doesn't mean she isn't a career. I know for a fact that they have regulations in four. If a career is reaped, no other volunteer is allowed to take his/her place".

My eyes narrowed as I looked at the girl. Could she be a killer? Doesn't really look like the type? But then could I be a killer? Does my beauty really should murder?

Districts 5 and 6 were equally average and nothing delightful. But district 7 got all of our attention. A volunteer. 18 years old lad who was as big as the district 2 boy. "Was it a relative", I asked my eyes widening at the site of him.

"No, his name is different to the slip", Marbles replied not caring who asked the question.  
>"Cousin?".<br>The taken aback district 7 escort obviously had the same thoughts as she asked him if she knew the lad he had taken the place off, to which he replied a blunt "no". He also refused to shake the hand of his tribute partner, and showed no signs of happiness of being there at all.  
>"I wonder what his story is", I said aloud to nobody in particular.<p>

Lumos smiled, "I guess you can find out in training. I am guessing you will try and gain him as a career. From the look from 4, you are going to need the extra help".

Districts 8 -11 were again in my opinion average. I could find any special qualities about any of them, and district 12 were appalling racking in two thirteen year old who looked like they had never seen clean clothes before, let alone a weapon.

I closed my eyes as the programmed finished. I had enjoyed today. The trip to the capitol had been truly lovely, but you cannot escape the fact that soon 23 of the tributes will be dead. And I very well could be one of them.

"May I now be excused?", I asked politely.

Lumos looked at me and winked "Of course sweetheart. Goodnight".


	4. No Room For improvement

**Hey To Any Readers. Thank you if your still reading. And I really do hope you are enjoying. DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW. Very important to me. All reviews are helpful. Even the Critical feedback. Please let me know what you liked/disliked about the update, and not just (update soon). I really want to know what you like, and what you might like to see in the next update. Please, interact with me. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter Four: No Room for Improvement?**

Lumos come to my room in the morning and shook me awake. I hadn't slept much that night, couldn't stop thinking about home and how I had left Gloss. I felt quite bad, leaving my mother and brother in the horrible hands of my father, but I knew it had to be done.

"I wanted to speak to you privately, before we go down for breakfast", Lumos said quietly before I could swing my legs out of bed.

I rubbed my eyes confused wondering what could be so important.

"It is important for you to know, but the capitol have already quoted you a favourite, and you haven't even gone for prepping yet. The last of the tributes from 12 have only just arrived".

"Oh. Well I can't help but think they are going to be disappointed" I sighed sitting up next to her.

"Cashmere this is serious, the capitol's help is what ultimately makes a victor. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the sponsors. What I am trying to say, is I need you to play a role".

I raised my eyebrows at Lumos. "You mean act".

"Exactly. What would be required, to really pull this off, is for you to play two separate roles. To the capitol, you will show yourself to be a fun, sweet and loving girl who can also fight and deserves her place respectfully in the games, but to the tributes, your rivals, you will seem slightly dumb. Like you have come into these games not knowing a lot. I know you have trained. Luckily away from the focus of Marbles, so even thats an advantage".

I frowned. Obviously I will need to appeal to the capitol, so none of the tributes will think twice about me putting on an act for them, but why do I have to act for the tributes. "I don't understand? Why am I pretending to be stupid".

"Because if you are clever, can fight and have the looks, the other tributes will become wary of you, making you ultimately a target. You cannot be a target. If your stupid, they will leave you alone, think your stupid. That you came into the games just for the fame, not realising what it really means".

I huffed. "Typical".

Together we made our way down to breakfast. Marbles and his mentor Granite was already there eating.

I sat down and helped myself to some pancakes. Lace come up looking flustered and was relieved to see us all sitting there. "Oh I am so glad, could you believe I overslept. ME! Well I was in total state of shock, made me all disorientated. I am so glad to have a team who knows what they are doing, not like some years with Crystal as a mentor. Anyways eat quickly. The prep teams want to start in 30 minutes time", she said hurriedly before dashing out of the room again, in the direction of the bathroom. It wouldn't surprise me if it was to be sick.

I ate quickly and made my way down to the prep teams. I was told by Lumos that it was absolutely compulsory that I need to comply with everything they ask me to do. No matter how uncomfortable it would make me feel.

I was placed in a room of my own, although it was small, but had all the needs of a stylist and a team. A man and women entered. "Cashmere", they both said at the same time making me jump. I looked up to see two oddly dressed people.

The guy was sporting bright green hair, tanned orange skin with a bright purple fur coat with the tightest blue jeans I have ever seen in my hair.

Colour coordination seemed not to matter to this guy, while the women seemed fairy normal, though she had pink eyebrows and black lipstick on, it was only a few tattoos here and there that made her any different.

"Hello", she said soothingly "My name is Eiffel and this is Avocado", gesturing her partner.

I smiled. "It's so nice to meet you both. I was told you would be making me looking even more beautiful then I already am", I gushed putting on a fake blush.

The guy, avocado squealed with glee. "Oh sweetie dearest, you are already stunning. I really cannot think of how we are supposed to even improve you".

The women however, pursed her lips together tightly while she inspected me. "Your parents both must have very prominent features. District One is known for having nice clean pretty girls, but I admit, you are simply gorgeous.

"There are, however some things we can do", she said raising her eyebrows to Avocado. "

Hmmm yes. Well if you could strip for me. That it, all your clothes, completely off. We shall start the cleansing process", he said in delight slapping his hands together hard.

I did as I was told taking all my clothes off and stood there nude in front of them. They made me lay down and got the hoses out and started spraying all over my body.

"It may sting just a little, but I promise it won't last for long. You don't quite have as much dirt as the others girls from district one", Eiffel said, trying to be reassuring. "I'm dirty?", I asked as if though the whole idea was bizarre.

"Oh yes, all the citizens from the districts need to be stripped off dirt. I don't understand it, when I was in the prep team for the district ten tributes, I used to swear they bathed in dirt itself"

Avocado burst out laughing as if though Eiffel had come out with one of the funniest jokes he had ever heard in my life. "Well I guess we are lucky to have one of the good districts dear, having said that, did you see the reaping. The District two girl was disgusting. I am glad we have the beauty of the games".

I smiled though I felt horribly uncomfortable. The two rambled on about how great these games are going to be a how they really could not wait to see what goes down in the arena. The more I was listening to them, the more barbaric I found them. How can they be excited about watching children die. It's sick. How would they like it if it was their children being reaped every year.  
>I wasn't vocal about how what I was thinking, but I was very close and really had to bite down on my tongue hard when Avocado mentioned how he can't wait to see how deadly I will become, and how exciting it will be to watch such a beautiful girl become such a deadly weapon in the games.<p>

What were people expecting of me? District One, I know has a reputation. We are a leading district for winners, which means we are a leading district for many of the deaths that occur in the games, but if you really watch the deaths from District One, you notice they are all quick and simple. We don't choose to 'play' with the victims like those from District two.

Finally they are finished with me and I am told to put on a robe while they went and called in my stylist.  
>Avocado could hardly hold his excitement when he announced my stylist was Raven McKee, who apparently is one of the most famous stylists in the whole of Panem. Personally I had never heard of her, but then being a district girl, you don't really get gossip.<p>

When she walked in, I had to do a double take. I genuinely thought it was a man dressed in female clothes. There had been so much bot-ox in the face that it barely looked real, her cheeks were pushed up, and her lips where so inflamed. Her face was basically emotionless. I couldn't tell if she was happy, or sad. It never changed.

"Hello M'dear", she said clearly to me, only her eyes moving round her face as the rest stayed scarily still.  
>"Yes", she nodded. "I quit the styling the Hunger Games 10 years ago, do you know that dear", she said stroking my face.<br>"No, sorry I don't", I replied honestly.  
>She let out a giggle. "I should have guessed, my apologies. Well anyways, when I saw you volunteer at the reaping, well I demanded I came back, for one year only. The stylist Madam Cambell, well she put up a fight, understandable she did not want to leave, but I went straight to the president himself. And with some... persuasion... he agreed I was best for the job".<p>

I blink and raise my eyebrow. "Persuasion?", I questioned curiously.

Raven stared at me. I think she would have been smiling, if he lips could actually move, "Yes. But we won't go into that now of course.

She walked over to her suitcase and pulled it over to me. "Your costume for the parade today. You're going to look FABULOUS".

She pulled out a long dress. Silver with sparkles shining all across it. "Stand".

She did a lot of work on me. Making sure it fit perfectly. It was more like a mermaid dress. It was pretty clear I was going to have trouble walking in this.  
>I Waddled over to the mirror and looked at myself. I was only 16 years old, and already I was being made an object of desire. I admit, this was the best I had ever looked. I was stunning. Out of this world. But this wasn't me. I would be happy in a top and jeans. This was all over the top.<p>

Do as they wish. Do not argue. Thats all I could do. I closed my eyes.

"Come", she snapped her fingers at me. "The parade will start shortly".

I made my way to the opening all, where all the other tributes will be joining shortly for the parade. This will be the first time we all all together.


	5. Cashmere, We Love You

**Hey Everyone. Thanks for reading. **  
><strong>Just a thank you if you have followed me or this story. At the moment it is just a few, which is alright, but i envy more. Also, please, PLEASE take the time to review this story if you could. It really does mean the world to me when I get a review. Even if your reading this now and its a few weeksmonths old. etc. JUST REVIEW!. (lol). **

**Hope you like the update. I think I found this one a bit slow for me to write, but training starts now, and I hope this will be more exciting for me to write, with new 'friends' to write up about. **

**Chapter Five: 'Cashmere, we love you'.**

I stand next to my chariot. As we are district one, we are the first people the capitol are going to see. Which is shame, because we are the more glamourous of course. So the best come first and everyone else comes after. Probably would have been better if they saved the best until last.

When Marbles finally come out of his prep room, you could tell the two stylists didn't converse what so ever about image, for we looked completely different. Me in my mermaid dress, as I like to call it, and Marbles in crystals making him sparkle.  
>I noticed district two. The obviously attractive guy who looking at me. He smirked as I noticed him and gave a nod of his head. I gave a seductive smile and a wink, to show to show him I am more then willing to be cooperative, which could help me land in the career alliance.<br>The guy noticed and gave her counter-part a dirty look. She looked a lot nicer then from the reaping footage. It is clear that the prep-team and stylist had really worked on her, but to me, she still looked worn and dirty.

District four didn't make an appearance until the very last moments, so I was unable really size them up for the first time, but I couldn't help but notice the district three girl. She was so small, but today she held her head up tall, as if too say I will not be overlooked.

She saw me looking at her, but she didn't show any fear or intimidation from me. Maybe it's because I was all dressed up, and being seen as tragically beautiful by the capitol.

On cue, we are told to get into our chariots ready for the pulling away for the tribute parade around town. In my heart I am scared, I start getting heart palpitations, but try to keep my act together. I haven't conversed with Marbles about a particular way we should act, and to be honest I have no real intention of doing so. I will do my thing and he can do his.

Our carriage is the first to take off, and I nearly fall as it pulls away, making Marbles next to me give an arrogant laugh. But as soon as the crowd saw me the smirk was quickly striken off as it become clear everyone was interested in me and not him. People were screaming my name and throwing me flowers.  
>Half of me felt pride that I could attract so much attention from such a big audience, but the other half knew that cheering for me taking part in a death competition is no real fame to begin with. I blew kisses to all the men and waved to all the women and children. The parade went on for about 15 minutes before we come to an end outside of the presidents mansion.<p>

When all of the chariots arrived, President Snow come out and greeted us.

"Greetings, Capitol citizens. Today we welcome our newest guests. The courageous tributes of the 63rd Annual Hunger Games".  
>An applause filled the area and the president waved them down.<p>

"Our tributes", he addressed us. "Your sacrifice marks the anniversary of the dark days, where the districts tried to over power to capitol. Your sacrifice reminds everyone of the many many precious lives that fell. Your sacrifice is what keeps panem in peace and harmony. I award you all now. Good luck".

I looked up at him as he finished. This guy is a complete moron. I didn't mean to, but I could tell my facial features were angry. He was looking straight at me. His eyes burning with mine. But I couldn't blink, as if though his cold eyes were controlling me, telling me not too.  
>He smiled for a moment, before he turned away to look at each tribute individually, though not as long as mine.<p>

The parade ended and were all gathered in the Tribute training centre ground level.

Lace, Lumos and Granite come to collect us, to take us back to our quarters.

"Cashmere", squealed Lace excitedly pulling me into a uncomfortable and unwelcome hug. "You look fabulous dear", she beamed.

Marble rolled his eyes. "Yes lets all bow down to princess cashmere shall we", he replied bitter.

Granite gave a mock laugh. "I guess the parade didn't go quite as expected for you then Marble?".

Marble gave out a hysteric cry and waved his hands in the air stupidly. "How could it have. All I could here was her damn name".

I didn't have time to respond as he sulked off towards the lifts.

Lumo's gave a smug smile and Granite rolled his eyes. "You know, I used to be a good looking chap back in the day of my games. My partner had the exact same problem", he laughed and walked away after his tribute.

"So, i'm gathering you were happy with the response I got then?", I asked.

Lumo took my hand and started walking my slowly to the lifts, knowing I won't be able to walk to well on my own. "Oh yes. That was sort of perfect. Will make sponsors easier for me this year. There will be no added convincing on my part".

"Added convincing?", I asked curiously.

"Oh you know. I won't have too... you know what never you mind about that cashmere".  
>I frowned. Worry about what?<p>

Back on level 1, the repeats of the tribute parade were already on. Although I got most of the attention, I did seem that the district 2 guy had some admiration as well, mostly from the women, so it seemed like I did have some competition after all.

"He was looking at me earlier, giving me eye contact and nodding at me and everything", I stated to the room.

Granite looked at me. "Means he is definitely interested in an alliance. Make sure the first thing you both do tomorrow is talk to them".  
>Marbles nodded but I couldn't help but rub in the sore on Marbles, I really looked knocking down his arrogant self a peg or two. "He didn't seem to even notice Marbles though. Maybe he only wants me", I pouted.<p>

It was Lumo's that looked up this time. "You two have to stop it right now!", she stated sternly making us both look at her shocked.

"I mean it", she continued. "Tomorrow you have to conduct yourselfs more carefully around each other. To be in an alliance together, and you will be, because you are both worthy of it, you have to be able to tolerate each other. In the arena you will be fighting for your lives. If you are down each other throats, you will only become hostile in the environment you are in, and it could cost one of your lives, or both".

I pouted angrily and crossed my arms, but Marble worked it so it made me look like a complete bitch, but handing his hand out. "I will try if you do", she said bluntly waiting for me to shake it. I opened my mouth to reject, but knew it wouldn't make me look good in front of the mentors, so I reluctantly shook it. "Okay", I said quietly.

"Good", snapped Lumo's. "Now Cashmere. How good are you at flirting?".

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?".

"District two boy. I want you to flirt".

Marble growled with laughter making me blush. "Oh. I guess I can try".

"Yes, and Marble I want you to try and flirt with the girl".

He stopped laughing instantly, which resulted in myself laughing so hard it brought tears to my eyes.

"You expect me to do... what?".

"Flirt with district two girl", she repeated.

"Excuse me, but have you seen here. She looks like shit on a stick?".

"Not until the games. Just flirt so she is less, threatening towards you. Be all man".


	6. Be Seductive Be A Career

**Hey thanks for reading guys. New chapter here. Hope you all like it.  
>Don't forget to make your review. I haven't been getting many, and that really hurts my feelings. I want to know what y'all think. :-) So get it in there please. <strong>

**Chapter Six: Be Seductive. Be A Career.**

I walked into the training room and took in my surroundings. Marble and myself was the first two to arrive for the day, so we got to take in a good look around the gymnasium before the others arrived.

"Quite a few things to practice with it seems", I stated the obviously, to which he nodded promptly.

The others soon arrived and I could tell more then half couldn't take their eyes off me. I can't tell if this is going to be a bad thing for when I finally arrive in the arena, so I knew I would have to play up my seductive features like Lumo's told me too.

A tall black women, who looked extraordinarily plain for a women from the capitol come out and greeted us. She was bald and the only thing I could say that really defined her as being from the capitol was the fact she had large looped sparkly earrings in, introduced herself as the head trainer and Atlas".

"Welcome tributes to the first day of your training. The next three days are very important, they may well be your lifeline. Remember, while weapons are extremely important in the arena, you should take great responsibility into training yourself in the survival stations. Like shelter, for example: Shelter could well be the difference between life and death in the arena. Some rules. There will be zero tolerance on physical harm to another tribute while training. There will be more then enough time for that when you are in the arena. Anyone causing harm to another tribute, will be sedated, only damaging your own training time. If you do require some combat, we have some trainers on each station, that will be more then willing to help, but be cautious, if you cause bodily harm to them, again you will be sedated. Happy training".

As a career I was told by Lumo's I would be expected to show of my weapon training to the others in my alliance before anything else. Marble strolled away instantly and made his way over to the swords and started swinging it around furiously, the girl from district two made her way over to the long knifes. The boy from two however, made his way over to me.

"Hi", he greeted me bluntly holding out his hand. "I am Jaret", he said holding out his hand.  
>"Cashmere", I smiled shaking his hand weakly.<br>"Oh I know who you are", he winked forcing me to give a fake giggle.  
>"What's your weapon?", I asked cutely.<br>Jaret irratatingly flexed his muscles, "oh I play with anything sharp me, but I am best with swords and spears".

"Oh, I can't wait to see you fight", I gushed flicking my hair out of my face.

His district partner soon come over and eyed my up and down. "I'm delia", she grunted at me but didn't over me her hand. I eyed Marble and he took her hint and joined us.  
>"This is Marble", I greeted for him and he entered out little circle.<p>

He shook the hand of the boy and offered it to the girl who shook reluctantly.

"What do you think off four?", Marble asked our new found friends.

We looked over and saw the boy was concentrating on his spears, but he clearly wasn't up to scratch. "I wonder what made him volunteer?", Jaret scowled.

"He's a career non the less", I blurted out trying to act stupid.  
>Delia raised her eyebrows at me with a 'what the fuck' expression.<p>

"Well i'm just saying, like... he's a career, lets not just judge him now. Lets class him in an alliance and if he has a poor training score, just dispose of him at the bloodbath", I giggled cutely.

Delia sneered. "We'll do the same with you then shall we district one. I haven't seen your performance yet".

I let out a breathe of relief. I sounded stupid to two. I strutted over to the knifes and picked them up, I had targets of course, and one by one threw them at the red dots on the mannequins. I made sure a couple missed, I didn't want to seem to much of a threat to my alliances but I didn't want to seem like I couldn't fight either.

"Good throwing princess", Jaret winked at me to which I gave a fake giggle too.

I winked cheekily and Delia who gave me a dirty look and I made my way over to the district four boy.

"Hi there", I said making him jump.

"Hi, I'm Marty", he said holding out his hand.

I took it and shook it politely, but again weakly.

"Your a career right?", I said getting straight to the point.

"Of course", he said almost instantly making me smile.

"Great, we could really do with you in our team. But your partner?", I pouted looking for his counter-part, who was only 13, over in the knot-tying post.

Marty gave an awkward glance, "Don't worry about her. She won't be in the pack. She is no career", he said sounding sad.

Unfortunately Jaret overheard. "Your not attached are you", he sneered at him. "We will kill her".

Marty looked at him outraged and gritted his teeth, "No I am not attached, but she's home. Do what you have to. But make it quick".

I blinked as he said it. It was kind of beautiful really. He was a career, but he still didn't want to see the death off a cute young girl from back home. It's caring. I kind of wish I could feel the same way about Marble. I guess I would be normally, if he hadn't been such a dick to me.

The day was long, and as a career pack we stayed solonmly at the weapons and trained and show each other tips. While district two girl was very hostile, she did proove herself to be very useful to me. Showing me how to have better grip on larger ones, noting down I could only really do any damage with small knifes.

When finally we got to go back to the first floor, I collapsed down on the sofa, gainly glances of shock from our escort Lace.

"Oh sweety, tough day?", she asked touching up her lipstick.

I huffed. "Long, more then anything".

Lumo's and Granite finally come into the room.

First question they asked was if we had made friends.

We explained that of course we are in the alliance, minus the district four girl, who made it very clear wasn't in the gang.

"Being one down, has its advantages and it's disadvantages", Granite said shrugging.

"How so?", Marble questioned frowning.

"Advantage, one easier kill. Disadvantage, one less to take down to competition".

I nodded, it made perfect sense. I sighed.

"Make sure tomorrow you concentrate on the survival sections. You have made it clear you can all use weapons today. But you don't learn survival back home, and it is incredible useful", Granite demanded from us.

I wondered how that would go down with district two, and whether they would be doing the same thing.

"Did you flirt with the boy today?", Lumo's asked me privately before I was about to turn into bed.  
>I smiled knowenly. "His name is Jaret, what kind of name is that anyways? And yes, he will be easy pray?".<p>

Lumo's smiled. "Cashmere, it will be your job to kill him. You know that?".

My eyes bulged. "What?",

Lumo's looked sympathetic. "I should have told you sooner, and for that I apologise, but there's no backing out now. I will need you to try and seduce Jaret. Make him think he is going to get laid right there and then in the arena. Make him think the capitol will love to see it. And when he is undressed and vulnerable, you attack. He won't stand a chance".

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Do you always pre-plan deaths?".

"I try to yes", she replied shrugging.

"Do they work?", I asked infuriated.  
>"6 times out of 10, my tributes are given the chance and yes, they normally do".<p>

"I'm going to bed", I snapped.  
>"You're going to do as I asked aren't you?".<p>

I blinked at her. "Yes".  
>"Good", she replied. "Make sure you do it while you are all still one team. It will be the ultimate break up of the career pack".<p> 


	7. Berries, Fruits, Vegetables and Plants

**Hey guys, this chapter took a little longer to write up, my apologies, but a guy has to work. **

**Hope you enjoy this update. Not going to lie, this one was a bit of a 'chapter filler', but I hope that it will come in use more so in the later chapters and make more sense on why it was important. **

**PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU REVEIW! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven: Berries, Fruits, Vegetables and Plants. <strong>

I made my way down with Marble to the training centre. Apposed to the being first ones there yesterday, we were last today. Everyone had started training already when we walked in.

"Are we late?", asked Marble raising his eyebrow.  
>"Must be", I responded bored.<p>

Lumos had made it quite clear to me we were to practice essential training techniques by going to the sections that aren't weaponed based. Marbles seemed to have ignored his advice, if Granite had given the same, and headed over to the spears for the second day running.

I walked over to the knot-tying section and made myself known to the trainer. He started to explain to me the best way to tie a knot. When he told me to try myself I tumbled and couldn't really work it out, he then took my hands and showed me by doing it himself, but making it so I was still in control with the rope. I finally got it done by myself and I seemed quite pleased with myself.

I looked over to the right of myself and noticed the girl from district 3, she was talking to herself in whispers, and had many different notes surrounding her.

"She was here yesterday", the training laughed to me. "she is a natural, I give her that".

I frown at him. "I don't think you should be giving me information about my competition, surly that is against the rules".

The trainer initially looked shocked and then his face filled with guilt. "Please, forgive me".

I looked back to the district three girl. She looked up and saw I was watching her. Her eyes were filled with coldness, like anything happy had been sucked out of her the moment her name was called.

She then got up, leaving her perfectly crafted knots behind and went over to the knifes, where Delia was, who gave her a very unfashionable look, when she started throwing knifes badly at the targets.

After I perfected a knot to the best of my capability, I ejected myself from the area and made my way over to the poisonous foods and plants.

I was met there by the District four boy, which was lucky because I was told that this exercise is done in pairs, which I thought was strange, because there is only one winner right?

Marty sat down with me. "Are you a career", he demanded, which caught me completely off guard.

"I... excuse me? What kind of question is that? Of course I am", I snapped at him.

His eyes squinted at me. "I don't know, you just so...".

My body tense and my mouth tightened, "I am so what exactly", I demanded forcefully.

Marty looked annoyed, at himself I think, and waved his hands at me. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything".

I looked him up and down. What does he think of me exactly? what gives him the right to question my capability of being a career?

The trainer gave us a station which had an assortment of berries, fruits, vegetable, and plants, some of which are edible and some of which are not.

On another station sat the tributes from 12, and the girls from 5 and 6.

"Welcome to the station. This could easily be one of the most important stations you visit. While knowing how to fight certainly comes in handy while your in the arena, knowing what you can and can't eat comes in equal advantage. There have been games in the past that have been 3-4 weeks long, and if you can't rely on sponsorship food, you can easily die from starvation or eating the wrong available thing".

I gulped as I looked down at the available food. I wouldn't have a clue. I think back home, and wonder if Gloss knew he would have had to do all this? Or whether he thought it would have been a waste of his time like Marble did and just concentrated on the weapons.  
>"First there will be a short test, more of a guess task. I want you to divide up the foods, by what you think could be poisonous and when your finished I will discuss with you why you thought so".<p>

"That is definitely not poisonous", said Marty moving the first long yellow food.

"How do you know?", I asked quickly knowing I was going to put it in the poisonous pile.  
>Marty laughed "Have you seriously never seen or eaten a banana?".<br>I glared at him. "Obviously not", I hissed, but accepted his answer for he knew what the fruit was afterall.

When we finally finished dividing them up, the trainer came over and seemed quite pleased with our result.

"Well done tributes, but there are some mistakes. "Can I ask why you chose this one?" she asked pointing to the large one that looks like a water melon with long large Sharpe spikes coming out of it.

"I just thought it looked quite deadly", I shrugged.

The trainer smiled. "Yes, a lot of tributes decide the same. It can be poisonous, if you eat the actual fruit itself in a large quantity, however, if you squeeze the juices out and drink it, it actually is healthy, and provides an anti-vemon to most stings and bites that cause harm. The only thing it can't cure is tracker-jackers".  
>I'm surprised by the news but make a note in my head of it, as I know it will be really useful when I'm in there.<br>"Are they common in arenas?, I ask the trainer.

"Yes, there is about 5 in every single arena made. The game-makers love too add them, because they are harmful at the same time useful. Sometimes they are never found, but mostly the ones that do find it, just disregard them as dangerous by sight, when they could have actually saved their life's".

"Now these berries, you think they are edible", she said turning to the dark blue berries that Marty said looked yummy. "These are actually the most dangerous berries. These berries are the reason for the deaths of many many lives back way before the dark days, when they randomly started growing from no-where. To this day the capitol still have no idea where they came from, but they have cropped up all over Panem, in the out-of-bounds areas of most districts thank fully. I think they are most prominent in the districts of 10, 11 and 12".

"Do they guarantee death then?", I ask curiously. "You would be dead before the one berry even reached your stomach. They are called Nightlock".

I looked down at the berry. I can understand why they caused so much grief, they do look particularly appetizing. I would never have suspected that little beast.

I really wish I had known about these before I signed up for the Hunger Games, how easy it could have been to have just slipped one into my father meal. Dead in seconds, sounds perfect to me.

The end of the day came quickly enough and we were rounded up by Atlas our head trainer.

"You all have worked incredibly hard. But the time has come to impress. Tomorrow you will be called to perform your abilities to the game makers. As you know, you will be judged by your abilities and given a training score. The lowest, being a 1, don't worry, it has never been used before, and the highest being a 12, again probably unreachable. But I wish you all good luck and goodnight".

Marbles and myself made our way over to the lifts.

"You didn't do any survival tasks today", I glanced at him. He shot me a dirty look and told me to mind my own business because he apparently knew what he was doing.

I shrug my shoulders. Maybe I can feed him some nightlock in the arena. Would he trust me enough to take it? Would district one citizens hate me for killing my own district partner? Would they know I did it purposely. I could probably act out the accident scenario?  
>I snapped out of it and was suddenly angry at myself. What is these games doing to me. It's like ive already become a murderer, plotting deaths in my head.<br>When I get back to the floor, I don't even say hello to Lumo's, Granite or Lace. I walk straight across the room and go to my own quarters and shut the door behind me. They don't come and find me which I am really grateful. I cry until I fall asleep that night. I dreamt about Gloss that night. I drempt about home. It was perfect. Maybe because my father wasn't in it.


	8. Wishing I was Ugly

**Hey Guys. Thank you taking the time to read. And getting this far. Please review your thoughts about the chapter and what you like/don't like about it. All feedback really helps. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Wishing I was Ugly. <strong>

Sitting at breakfast we were all silent. I wasn't really hungry. Nervous had taken over. District one is a career district, and here I am shitting myself over what I am going to show the Game-makers for our private score. Marble on the over hand is sitting confidently eating his bacon and eggs.

"So, are you both prepared", asked Granite addressing us both.  
>Granite went into a full description about how he is going to blow the Game-makers away, but I merely smiled. Granites eyes burned into me, but I just shrugged, and was thankful when he didn't push on the matter.<br>I couldn't help but wonder what Gloss would be doing if he was here with the game makers today. What talent would he share with them.

Granite and Marble got up and started to make there way over to the lift, which was my cue that I am supposed to get up and leave now. But Lumos pulled me back. "Are you okay?", she asked me soothingly.  
>I shrug again, like I did moments ago. "I guess so".<p>

"Just try your best. Your a career girl. You can do it".

I sighed and blew my breathe. "Yeah I know. I shall do my best I assure you".  
>Lumos smiled. "Give them sexy", she whispered.<p>

All the tributes were congregated at the training room door, obviously we couldn't go in today as it was private.  
>A capitol official was outside rounding us up, and getting us in district order.<p>

"Welcome to your private training. I hope you are all prepared. You will be called in by District. Boy, girl".

That means I wasn't first. Marbles was. It was kind of a relief I guess. I don't think I would have liked to have gone first. However, being second isn't much better either.

Marbles disappeared into the room, and was gone for about 20 minutes before the door opened and I was asked to enter.

The game-makers were all up on the balcony.

I waved at them. "Hello everyone. I am Cashmere Hazelgrey. District one", I introduced myself.

I could easily point out who was the head game maker as he was the one who was centre of them all.

"Please, begin Miss Hazelgrey", he called down to me.

I moved my blonde hair away from my face and pouted at them. I then took of my cardigan to show of my low cut top, highlighting my breasts.

I moved over to the knifes and picked up a handful. Pulling out some mannequins, I lined them up in the centre of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what I am going to show you, at the moment, is a demonstration of my knife throwing skills. I will be hitting the same target on each of these five mannequins at different distances. Right in the forehead, where it would be able to corrupt, and breakdown your brain".

I saw a few of them raise their eyebrows. Obviously they didn't expect this blonde bombshell to have brains.

I threw each of them knifes, each of them moving back further and further away from my targets, and thankful enough I managed to hit each target each time. I pouted with pride as I knew I had down well, I had one knife left, so I put it down my top and in-between my breasts and made my way back over to the game-makers.

I would like each of you to know, that I am quite clued up on the poisonous fruits, I can quite easily identify which fruit will kill, and which one could heal you in any given circumstance. I went into some detail about how I could use the knowledge to my advantage, stating that I was pretty sure none of my allience knows what I do, and could pretty easily kill every single one of them, by supplying them with the wrong food.

They all seemed quite impressed with me. But one asked if I had any other talent with any of them other weapons.

"I can use most weapons, but I am best with a knife. Give me a sword, I can use it, give me a spear, I could use it, give me something Sharpe, and I most likely can use it".

"Did you have any training back home".  
>I smiled, everyone knows training for the Hunger Games is strictly forbidden, but everyone also knows the capitol turns a blind eye to it.<p>

"You know that is illegal mr game- maker", I blush giving him a cheeky wink.  
>The panel laughed and I was eventually allowed to leave.<p>

I left the room through the side entrance and made my way back to my level.

Marble was sitting on the sofa with Granite and nodded on my arrival.

We all sat around on the sofa, on demand of Lace and told to discuss what we had just done".

Marbles went on into full detail saying how he ripped to pieces the mannequins and how he completely destroyed one of them that he is sure it is irreparable.  
>I then got my chance to explain what I did. I missed out the poisonous plants bit, because I didn't really want Marbles knowing that I could easily kill him given the chance. But I made a mental note to tell Lumo's.<p>

Lunch came and went, and it was the first time I really got a glimpse of the helpers putting out the food. "Is it good pay? Serving up the Tributes?", I asked Lace as I sat down.  
>Lace let out a stupidly over the top laugh. "You mean the Avoxes, dear", she said pointing to the nearest one.<br>I frowned. "Avoxes?", I questioned.

"Yes dear. They are slaves to the capitol. When you have done something extremely bad, or have betrayed the capitol government somehow, you tongue is cut out so you can no longer speak and you are forever serving your capitol until death. You do not speak to an avox unless it is a command".

My mouth dropped open, and I saw that Marble was equally disturbed by what he just heard.

"Enough talk about them though", said Lace sternly looking at us both.

I nodded, but found myself staring that them. I wander what crime they committed to be punished like this. It was clear they were originally from the capitol as they have tattoos on their arms. It shows, that even capitol citizens aren't safe.

Time flew by, and soon I found myself sitting on the sofa, with an over-excited Lace as the tribute scores were about to be played.

Marble first came on the screen, with score of 9. Then my face appeared, also with a 9. My heart jumped. I did it. I scored high.

Marble scowled at me. "I thought you only threw knives".  
>I smiled. "I guess there is more too me then meets your eyes".<p>

District two came on, and Jaret bagged himself a 10, while Delia went and scored herself a 9.  
>District 3 boy only got himself a 5 and the girl got a 7, which is quite high for district 3.<br>The girl from 4, the non-career also got a 6, while Marty scored a 8.  
>"The rest ranged from 4-7, if you don't include district 7 boy, with his impressive 9, and a surprise from the girl from 12 scoring an 8.<p>

"Handson did well then?", Marbles said bluntly as the scores finished. I raised my eyebrow at him and frowned. "Who?".

"The boy from 7", he answered as if though it was obvious.

"Oh", I blushed. "I didn't learn his name".

Granite grunted. "The less names you know the better Cashmere. Good for you".  
>Marble looked annoyed, but didn't say anything.<p>

"Whats happening tomorrow again?", I asked trying to remember schedule.

Lace jumped up, knowing this was her job. "You get a bit of a lay in tomorrow as there is no training in the centre, however, in the morning you will be with me Cashmere, and Marbles will be with his mentor, then in the Afternoon Marble will be with me and you will be with your mentor. With me you will be learning how to properly conduct yourself in front of the camera, and with your mentor you will learn how to present yourself in personality and what kind of role you will show".

Spending the whole morning with Lace isn't what I would have choose for myself if I am brutally honest. But if she can help me look sexy on the stage, to woo the capitol audience then surly it is all worth it.

I took myself to bed that evening, and laid looking at the ceiling. I really missed my Mother and Gloss and really wished I was back in District one with them. I don't regret volunteering for the Hunger Games. I am only trying to improve the shit life that was forced upon me, but I am starting to wonder if this really was the right route to take. I am going to have to kill other innocent children, and why? Because I couldn't bare my fucking father? Because I wanted a better life for myself? Is that really a good plausible reason to do so? Does my selfishness really pay off as a good reason.  
>Maybe I should die in the arena? If I didn't have Gloss to go back too, to care for, a my mother I think I probably would accept it, step off my plate a second to early and just let the capitol blow me up.<p>

I go to sleep crying again tonight. Tomorrow I have to impress the capitol with my looks and my personality. Its all an act of course, because inside I am crying wishing I was an ugly girl. 


	9. Slutty? Not Slutty Never Slutty

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for taking the time to read on. A thank you to the followers, who have either followed me or this story. Your amazing. IF you ARE following this story and you ARE reading every update, I beg you to make yourself known and REVEIW! pleeeaseeee. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Slutty? Not Slutty. Never Slutty. <strong>

I was woken up by Lace at about 9.30. I was really ready to get out of bed, but I had to be ready to start interview training with Lace at 10. I had a quick shower and got into some comfortable clothes, provided by the capitol of course.

When I finally made it into the compartment of district one, Lace was sat on the sofa, watching a hunger games programme about statistics.

"Oh look Cashmere, you are a hot favourite alongside Jaret", she beamed at me when she saw me. I gave a huge false smile on. "That's fantastic", I lied plunging myself on the sofa next to her.

"Now, dear. Lets get started shall we", she giggled, thankfully turning the TV set off, and turning to face me. "I have a sneaky feeling that your interview is going to be fantastic. All my time I have been escort for District one, I have never seen a tribute more camera ready then yourself".

Again, I put on a big fake smile. "How are you at walking in heels?", Lace asked me looking down at my bare feet.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we start the interview training please", I said sounding deflated. Lace blinked at me confused and then burst out laughing as if though I had just told the world funniest joke. "Oh dear, we have already... I have to make sure you look good, and know how to conduct yourself properly on the stage and for the camera... so heels?".

I was rather taken aback. I have to admit, I had no idea what kind of training I was going to need from Lace, but this was far from it.

"Well, it's not uncommon for girls to wear heels in District one, but I aint going to claim I wear them a lot".

Lace pursed her lips. "Here try these on, and walk across the room".

She passed me a beautiful pair of shoes, one I would definitely not hesitate to steal and claim of my own. I slipped them on, perfect size, I bet Lace ordered them specifically.

I strolled across the room perfectly. I didn't lie when I said I don't wear them often, but I have a natural knack for wearing them perfectly.

Lace clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, you had my worried dear, but your a natural".

"Okay, now. Pretend I am Caesar. And the TV set is the camera, how do you present yourself?".

I strolled in, and kissed Lace, who is playing Caesar on the hand. I then take a seat and flip my hair out of my face.

Lace seemed happy, but told me I had done it completely wrong. You have to face the camera before you take your seat. Caesar will stand, and you may kiss his hand, but you then have to face the camera, give it you all, throw in some winks. Your to supposedly be acknowledging the audience in the room, but what your actually doing to making yourself known to the rest of the capitol and Pamen".

It took about 7 times and trails before Lace was finally happy with my entrance. I then had to endure her lecturing me about the way I am sitting. I was snapped at repeatedly for crossing my arms, my legs, for not pushing out my chest. For sitting with my legs wide open. "YOUR GOING TO BE WEARING A DRESS... SHUT YOUR LEGS OR THE CAMERA WILL SEE RIGHT UP THERE", she screeched losing her cool with me eventually.

I scowled at her. "If I knew I was going to be wearing a dress, trust me I would have the common sense to not have my legs open. I do have some self pride, behind my slutty exterior I am being forced to provide the capitol".

Lace's eyes bulged and she looked quite taken aback. "slutty?, no dear. Not slutty, never slutty. We just think you would do much better if you played up to your attractiveness. So many attractive tributes do well in this competition".

"I don't see why?", I snapped, "It's like we are going to come out of the competition and shag all the men".

Lace's mouth dropped and she looked really uncomfortable. She shifted sideways in her chair. "Of course not dear. I think we should leave it at that for today. You have done really well dear, and I just know the capitol citizens will just love you".

I rolled my eyes and made my way into the dining room. Thankfully some food had been left out for me. I scoffed my face with some peanut butter and bread that was apparently made in District 6. It was rather delicious. Personally I think most breads are made better in other districts.

I had to wait until half two for my mentor finally showed up. She looked rather distressed. "Whats the matter?", I asked friendly as she sat down.

"Oh, not a lot. Just some capitol meetings?".

I couldn't help but let the curiosity get the better of me. "What meetings do Victors have to go too. What happens there?".

Lumo's hesitated. "Well it is sort of private. We're not supposed to let the tributes know", she said reluctantly.

I wasn't convinced. "Is it about the games. Do you know what the arena is going to be like?".

Lumo's sighed. "It has nothing to do with the Games Cashmere. We are completely clueless about those. No, we help the capitol out where it is needed. If you win, I am sure the president himself will fill you in on your Victor duties".

I huffed. "How come we don't get told this bit. We get told if you win the Hunger Games, you are left alone to get on with your life in riches, and all you have to do is come back once a year to help out your new chosen tributes".

Lumo's laughed. "There's more to it then that I am afraid".  
>"Like what", I pushed trying to get a decent answer, but Lumos lost her temper. "Cashmere, drop it", she snapped.<br>I took a step back, having never heard that tone in her voice before, which really told me that she meant it and I was not to push any further on the subject.

Lumo's had already told me how she wanted me to represent myself in the interview. I was to play up on my attractiveness. Tell the audience that it was basically a god given gift, that I shall always tresure.  
>"I would suggest to really play it on thick. Tell the men there has been some who has caught your eye".<p>

I blink with a great distaste in my mouth. "Gross", I comment sticking my nose in the air.  
>Lumo's laughed. "It's what got me through my games".<br>I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but these are MY games. Not YOURS", I comment unimpressed.

Lumo's thought about that for a moment. "They're very similar cashmere. Trust me". 

We didn't really go into great detail about how I should conduct myself. I felt like there was much more left desired for me, that wasn't mentioned and wasn't really guided properly by my mentor. I don't know what meeting she had, but from the sounds of it, she didn't quite enjoy them. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that prostitution was amongst the victors. I shook my head though. Thats barbaric. None of us would ever agree to that. Especially Lumos. She has little children for christ sake. I shook the stupid idea out of my head.

It was long until my stylist turned up. Madam Cambell. She looked as ridiculous as the first time I had seen her.  
>She got out her dress. It was a lacy black one, and although it was stunning, it didn't take me long to realise it was see-through. "Aren't I going to be wearing anything underneath", I prompted, when I realised I was wearing any underwear. I had expected her to say that she forget them.<br>"No", she snapped at me, while sewing at my sleeve.  
>My eyebrow arched forward, "excuse me", I growled and pushed her hand away.<p>

Madam Cambell gasped and looked annoyed at me. "Miss Hazelgrey...", she started to argue, but I cut in. "I will not continue to get ready until you find me some underwear. I will not have the whole of panem looking at my naked body".

Madam Cambell looked furious. "I am your stylist, you do as I say".  
>"No!", I snapped. "I am not, I repeat not going out there on that stage without underwear. I will refuse to go on".<br>She seemed defeated. "Why are you doing this? We are trying to help you".

I sighed. "Because I refuse to be some kind of sex symbol. I am Cashmere Hazelgrey. I am from district one, and I am only sixteen years old. I am practically underage? Would you dress me this way if I had been twelve".

Madam Cambell pursed her lips and looked swollen. "Fine. But they will be white. So they can contrast together from the black".

I nodded. I guess that would be better then nothing.

I glanced over at Lumo's who had seen my reaction, but I could read her face. Some part of me think she is going to be angry at me for not doing as I am told like a good little tribute. But I am not some good little tribute. I am taking control of my life. I volunteered for these games because I was beat by my shitty father. I refuse to be pushed around by the shitty capitol instead.


	10. Hot Favourite

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. Keep on enjoying, means a lot to me. and make sure you REVIEW. :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten: Hot Favourite. <strong>

I was going to be the first tribute to be announced to go onto stage by Caesar Flickerman, the annual Hunger Games presenter. He was on stage now, dressed with bright green tied back hair, purple eyes and some green lipstick. He was talking about how excited he was for the games, and how he couldn't wait for these interviews to begin. The idea of going on stage, live in front of he whole Panem, made m sick. This was the first time, my family back home is going to see me in days. The last time before they see me fighting for my live in an arena full of children. I wondered what my Mother and Gloss would make of my interview. Would they be ashamed that their little girl has been overall sexualised for viewing purposes. I know they will know it was all forced apon me, that this isn't really the way I would like to be broadcasted. But I just hope they don't hate me too much for it.

"Please, let me introduce to you, our first hot favorite of this years games, Miss Cashmere Hazelgrey from District One", yelled Caesar excitedly.

This was my cue. I made my way up the steps and onto the stage, and waved as I walked over to the colourful presenter. I kissed his hand, before looking into the main camera and giving a cheeky wink, then sat down and gave caesar my full attention.

"Miss Cashmere, I must say, what a real honour it is to be interviewing you", he gaffs at me.  
>Inside I really want puke all over him, but instead I give a sweet flirty smile.<p>

"Oh Caesar. How silly of you. Remember I am only a guest, and it is me who is really honoured. The capitol have been so kind to me this whole entire time, and when I am made victor, I just know I will be welcomed every year. Its truly beautiful here".

"Oh, so you expect to be a victor do you", he asked excitedly.

This time I gave a bit more of an arrogant edge. "Of course, I come from district one. That alone gives me a distinct advantage. We were born ready for these games. I wouldn't have volunteered if I thought I was just going to die like the rest of them".

The capitol citizens laughed and I knew my interview was working.

Caesar laughed. "Well of course I cannot be biased, but I wish you all the luck Cashmere. You know many of those in the capitol believe that you are the most beautiful person to emerge from the districts and take part as tribute in the Hunger Games history. How does that make you feel".

I put on a fake blush and gush lovingly, although the whole idea and thought behind it is enough to infuriate me.  
>I giggle girlishly. "Well I don't know about that. I must get it from my mother, she is also beautiful. But if you all think so, then thank you. It's really nice to be told.<p>

"You don't get none from your father", Caesar chuckles making me want to stab him in the throat right here and now.  
>I shrug in response "Average. I've always said my mother could do so much better".<p>

The capitol lapped it up, many of them wiping away tears of laughter from their eyes.

"Oh, he's not going to be pleased when you get back on", he jokes nudging me on my shoulder.

I giggle. "He'll be okay. Deep down he knows it himself anyways", I say waving my hand.

The buzzer went off indicating that my interview time was over and I was now free to leave the stage. I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't have wanted that to be over any quicker. Caesar gave me a kiss on the cheek, as if though it was mandatory, but looking back I can't think of any tributes where he has done that before, and I made my way off the stage.

Lumo's was waiting for me, and she hugged me and told me I did brilliantly as Marble was being introduced to the stage. I decided I would hang about to see what he had to say for himself, but I wasn't surprised when he told Caesar he couldn't wait to get in the arena and start hunting down the weak and pathetic.

Obviously there were those would would love that kind of tribute, I could see from the audiences reaction to his bloodthirsty attitude that they weren't too keen on him. I actually think I will actually do better in sponsors then him.

Apparently Lumo's knew what I was thinking. "You know, the capitol citizens don't usually go for careers straight away. Not the gruesome one's anyways. They prefer the tributes with promise and personality. They only usually get sponsorship money after they have been more exciting in the arena itself, and have more promise of winning, do they become more interested.

"Does Marble not have any money lined up yet then?".

She licked her lips, as if though deciding whether or not this is something I should be told. "I shouldn't... well don't say nothing to him... but... he has very little compared to you. You really have been a favourite this year. I really wouldn't be surprised if you were coming home".

I gave a grunt, but inside I was happy. I was winning this battle. I know the war was yet to come, but so far I was in the lead.

"Who do you think my real competition is?", I ask out in interest.  
>"District two. They always stab us harshly in the back. Do not trust them. In any way".<p>

I go to my room and take my clothes off and take a quick shower. Although I had one before the interview I couldn't help but think that this is probably the last one I am going to get before I go in the arena, and very much doubt they are going to have such luxury there.

I meet back downstairs and find everyone sat on the sofas. I was actually just in time for the recaps of the interviews. I get in between Lace and Lumo's but don't really pay much attention to my or Marble's interview.

Finally Delia the girl from two comes on stage, and she is actually being quite sweet, talking about how hard she had to work back home in the mountains, which is why she was so dirty on the day of reaping. She actually gives a very touching and convincing story. Jaret however, goes down the same route as Marble, and says how he will take down anyone who gets in his way, and how he knows he is the leader of the alliance he has formed?

"He formed?", I mocked to the room. "Everyone knows there is a career alliance every year", I laughed at his stupidity. Lumo's agreed with me, and Granite shrugged. "Has to try and make himself look slightly better".  
>I roll my eyes and find he is gone and is replaced with the girl from 3. She seems smaller on screen for some reason, something can surly only be somewhat of a disadvantage when trying to gain sponsors. Caesar brought up her reaping and asked how she gained her self so much respect in the district. "I don't think it is my place to say so", she replies, her eyes still bearing the same coldness they have always done. "Why heavens not?", asked Caesar.<p>

The girl shrugged. "Because it involves illegal activities. Having said that, I already going to the Hunger Games, so it can't make much of a difference edge ways?".

Caesar looked shocked, but tried to press on the subject. "Please do tell me", he prompted.

I shook my head at the girls obvious mistake. "Shut up girl", I hissed at the TV, with everyone murmuring their agreements, including Lace.

"All I can say is District 3 is somewhat off a poor district. If I someone can find a way to feed everyone in the district, they should. Well I had, and so I did.

I closed my eyes. Lace shook her head in disbelieve. "Snow isn't going to let that go. He will punish the whole district for what that girl just confessed too on national TV. She just made the capitol look like one big joke". I looked over to here. Never have I heard an escort talk such things directed at the capitol. But I suppose even an escort knows how the capitol works.  
>"She won't last long in the arena. The game-makers will sought her out if she isn't taken down by a tribute quick enough".<p>

Marty soon took to the stage, and he talked about how he had always desired to be a volunteer since he was young, when his cousin became a victor the games 15 years ago. The cousin in fact wasn't lined up to be a mentor, but on the announcement of his nephews volunteering stepped forward.  
>It wasn't a very interesting interview, and the only thing that really made me a desirable candidate to sponsor would be the fact that he should know how to put on a good show, having a victor in the family. Having said that, I can't really have an opinion, only being a tribute and not a eccentric capitolion.<p>

The rest of the interveiws were boring. Some talked about their loved ones at home and one girl even went so far to cry over having to leave her beloved cat behind. I rolled my eyes at agitation. Even the boy from 7, who we felt was our only outside threat in the games gave a really bullshit interview about how he volunteered for his granddad who is dying of an incurable illness and he would like to get money to try and heal him.

"Hello, the hint is in the name... INCURABLE illness... why risk your own life, for someone who is inevitably going to die", I scowl just getting annoyed at how pathetic all these tributes are. At least give me a challenge.

"You don't think they whole interview is a ploy? One big fat lie?", Granite growled at me.  
>"Why would he lie? He's supposed to be getting sponsors?", I frowned turning to him.<p>

"Exactly", he snapped. "The capitol will love that story. He's probably lining sponsors up while we speak".

I didn't respond. Not because he was most likely right, but because the whole damn capitol are fucking stupid.

Finally the girl from 12 admitted that she doesn't understand how she got such a high score, but it prooves that she shouldn't be underestimated just because she is from district 12 with a drunk for a mentor. I laughed as I realised she is talking about district 12's only victor Haymitch Abernathy, who was the Quarter Quell victor, and since gone on to become the joke of Panem.

"I don't think he have to worry about this one", Guffaws Marble. "With Haymitch as a mentor, she won't live past the bloodbath".

I smirk and have to agree with him. She can count out any hope of getting any sponsorship send to her. He would have probably passed out drunk at his station.

Lumo's pursed her lips. "Don't be so hard on any of the mentors", she snaps at us both as we laugh making us both stop laughing instantly. "You have no idea what we have to endure as victors".

"Enlighten us please", I urge, "After all, I will be one soon", I add with a pout.

"No. if you win. Then you shall be filled in with all the need to knows. But never mock a mentor. I don't know Haymitch that well, if I am honest. Our tributes normally slaughter his, so he tends to stay out of one and two's way. But from what I can tell, he is a very caring man, who turns up every year and watches as his tributes normally die within the first 10 minutes. Usually its because his trubutes didn't listen to him".

I blink as I take in what she says and then shrug. "Quite frankly I really don't care. Doesn't have much to do with me. I am going to bed. And shall the games be ever in my favor", I mock as I head away from the sofa.

I don't know why I feel so chirpy. Maybe its knowing that I am doing so well in the games and the arena hasn't even started yet. I feel like I am already the winner, and that makes me one step quicker to home. To Gloss and my Mother.


	11. Hot Girl, Cold Bloodbath

A/N Hey guys thanks for reading the story. Keep reading, Enjoying and reviewing. I love reviews so please don't be shy, they really make my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Hot Girl, Cold Bloodbath<strong>

I am in the hovercraft with Madam Cambell being escorted to the arena with 24 other tributes and their stylists. We are each given our tracker device which is injected into our arm with a slight painful sting which that hurt for a whole 5 seconds.

"Does this tell the Game makers where I am in the arena", I ask the stylist, who nods and smiles.

After a 40 minute trip to the out squirts of the Capitol we ascend and are escorted blindfolded to our individual rooms.

Looking around, I notice that the room is ridiculously plain, with nothing more then a sofa and a table with a box on it.

Madam Cambell must have read my mind. "These rooms are only used once. After that they are locked up. Tourists don't even come here when they visit the arenas. No point, nothing was televised here and nothing good happened".

I nod and take a seat on the sofa. "How long to we start?", I ask nervously.

"30 minutes", she smiled going and lifting the box and looking inside.  
>She pulled out a tracksuit with a large number 1 written on it.<p>

She raised her eyebrows. "This has to be a first", she commented looking at the plain grey tracksuit.  
>I pulled it up and zipped up. "It's very warm. Maybe the arena is going to be a cold environment".<p>

Madam Cambell squinted and pursed her lips. "Maybe. But theres no coat. So maybe not?".

We sat and talked about what I will do at the cornucopia, when I realised I never really had a plan in my head on how that would go. "Guess I will just wing it really", I laughed making madam cambell give me a concerned look.

Soon enough the announcement called for all tributes to get in the tubes to be raised into the arena..

I climbed in and the outer glass swallowed me up. Madam Cambell put her hand on the glass. "Good Luck Cashmere, and I hope to see you on the other side. Use your looks in your advantage. It's your strongest weapon", she said her last words to me.

I put my hand over hers, on my side. "Thank you for all your help".

I was being raised into the arena. Instantly the cold hit me, however there was little snow and more rock. I took in my surroundings. Everything was mountain top. Rock, rock and more rock. You could go up hill, you could go down hill, there was no forests, no grass, no green. Just dull grey rock.

I could see the smoothest area was that off the cornucopia. I looked to my left and saw it was the girl from District 12, and too my right was the boy from District 3. Everyone was looking around with a blank expression on their faces, most of them seemed to be shitting themselves, but was trying to hold in any emotion.

The gong finally sounded and I was leapt of my podium. The girl from 12 instantly turned her back from the cornucopia and started sliding down the mountain behind us. The boy from 3 was running a head of me, clearly a faster running, he reached the cornucopia before me, and found himself an axe, he turned and swung at me, but I ducked and barged into him causing him to fall to the floor. I grabbed my knifes from the side, as he got back up. I turned and threw my knife, before he got another chance to swing the axe, and it lodged itself in his forehead. His eyes bulged and I threw another one that lodged itself in his heart. He fell to the ground and I retrieved my impaled knifes.

I saw Marble fighting with the boy with a 12 on his back, and finally speared him taking him down. The two from District one both has the first two kills of this year games.  
>I looked around and saw the boy from 11 running at me. He had no weapons and I really had no idea what he was going to try and achieve, he jumped on top of me, and as we rolled around the floor, I pulled my knife across and slashed him across the throat. He spluttered with blood across my face. I pushed him off me grunting and wiping the blood and kicked him to the side. Disgusting. The girl from 2 then took down another boy and another two girls and her district partner two other guys. I could find district four at all, but then I saw it. He just run up and killed the girl from his district with his spear. He laughed as he walked away.<p>

I gasped as I saw it. While I hated my district partner Marbles, there is no way I could kill him unless we got down to the final 2. How would I be able to go back to District one which such a burden on my shoulders. I would be shunted, be a shame to my district. It is an unwritten rule they teach you at training, you just do not commit that crime.

Finally there was no one else to kill, and we gathered. Jaret was the first to speak.

"District one, how many kills? He demanded.

I put on a fake smirk, trying to act as if though I loved the experience, but inside I felt like I was being tortured. "two. Boys from 3 and 11", I said feircly. Marbles only took down one, the one I saw him kill. The guy from 12.  
>His district partner told us she killed three tributes. The girls from 5 and 6 and the guy from 8. while Marty explained he only did 1, his district partner, causing some stern looks from the other.<br>Finally Jaret explained he got 3 with the girl from 8 and the boys from 5 and 6.

I smiled. "So basically that eliminates 5, 6 and 8 already", I give a small laugh at how pathetic that is.

"So who is left?", Marbles asks.

Delia grunts. "Theres us. The girl from 3, both from 7, both from 9, both from 10 district 11 girl and district 12 girl.

Marty laughs. I frown. "What's so funny?", I snap at him.

"There pretty much all girls", he shrugs.

I raise my eyebrow? "What?".

There is Me, Marble and Jaret and the guy from district 7. They are the only remaining guys. There are only four of us. This year is going to be an absolute breeze".

Delia growled. "You think it is going to be easy to over-come girls do you?", she said pulling out her knife and showing him it.

He practically laughed in her face. "Don't threaten me sweetheart. We both know that although I haven't got a high training score, that to take down the others, you need a helping hand. My sponsorship money could be the difference between your quick, but ultimately unavoidable death".

Delia looked like she was going to pounce on him, but Jaret sensing this put his hand on her shoulder and told her to let it go.

I looked around. There is many different directions we could take, but ultimately it was all the same. We could go up the rockery, or we could go down. But if you go down, you only have to go up again, and I am guessing it would be the same if you went up.

"Do you reckon there are loads of caves in this arena?", Marbles asked the group.

"Most likely, would wouldn't they want the weaker ones to hide", I shrugged.

The canons started to fire. Nine Cannons. Nine deaths in the first 15 minutes.

Most of them fled at the scene, with fifteen of us surviving. Last year was really dull for the capitol, after the careers took out 16 of them in the bloodbath. Leaving 4 careers and 4 outside district tributes. The games only lasted 3 days, which the eventual winner from district 8, who obviously didn't mentor very well, considering both of his tributes died in the bloodbath this year.


	12. Touch My Guns

**A/N Thanks for reading and giving reviews. All apprechiated, I love reviews. so don't forget them.  
>Hope you enjoy the next chapter. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: "Touch My Guns". <strong>

We decided that it would probably be in our best interest to grab as much as we could in terms of food. Normally the Game-makers give a huge pile of food, but this year it seems limited. The food of course is natural fruits and vegetables, most of which I dislike, but when hungry I doubt that really makes a difference, taste.  
>We grabbed all the supplies and headed down rather then up, Delia made a very good point that most of the tributes she saw flee the bloodbath went down, so that would be our best bet in finding some kills, as she eloquently put it.<p>

We had been hiking for what seemed a couple of hours before we found a nice cave. As we entered, we knew this would be the best place to call our temporary home. The cave had a dead-end, so any hope I had off underground tunnels soon vanished.

I unzipped my Hoodie I was wearing, exposing a plain white top that really highlighted my breasts. I knew I needed to keep the capitol happy by playing to the camera.

"Why would you undress", snapped Delia examining the situation to be barbaric, considering the cold air.

I pouted my lips stupidly. "I hate this hoodie I guess. It's pretty gross", I shrugged hoping she wouldn't press the question any further.

Thankfully she shook her head in confusion and let it at that. My nipples instantly got hard, which on this occasion, was to my satisfaction. I am not one to show of normally, but I remember how my mentor told me to seduce my allies.

Jaret was instantly at my side. He supposedly wanted to talk strategy with me, though his eyes were placed firmly on my breasts rather then my face.

"It's such a shame we met in such stupid circumstances. If only you were from my district, we could have seen so much more of each other", I gush girlishly, which seemed to flatter him.

He showed me his muscles, which he called his 'guns' proudly and prompted me to touch them, which I did with a fake expression of impressed.

Marty smirked at me knowingly. "Shit has he figured me out", I thought, but he turned to the group. "Should we hunt now, or wait until tomorrow?".

"Its going to be dark soon. We should wait until then and attack in the dark", I replied.

Delia frowned. "We haven't been provided night googles. It will be dangerous to go out in the dark in this arena without them. Never know where we are stepping or what edges there could be".

She made a fair point, one I actually hadn't considered.

Sudden a canon sounded, one that didn't sound from two far away from us, making us all jump. I imagine the capitol finding that rather hilarious. The career alliance, the strongest of the tributes, all shitting themselves at the sound of a canon.

It didn't take long for darkness to approach, and the capitol seal to turn on. All the bloodbath tributes were features, the two faces from 3 and 11 burning their eyes into me. I murdered them. I killed two innocent people.

We finally found out that the person canon we heard earlier belong to the girl from district 12.

"I wonder what happened to her", as the seal finished.

Nobody answered and Marty just shrugged.

Clearly it's not just the career tributes that make kills.

We had been sitting for an hour or so, when a parachute glided our way. I was surprised however when it landed in front of Marty and had his name on it.

He pulled out two pair of night vision goggles.

"Theres only two", Delia states the obvious.

"It's clear what our mentors want right?", he shrugged.

"Our mentors?", Marble questioned only what I was about too.

"We are in an alliance, which means our money is meshed together. Clearly, they want me to go hunting. And to take one other with me, while the others guard our fort".

To be honest, what he said made perfect sense.

Jaret came forward. "Come on then, lets get some hunting on the way", he laughed holding his hand out to Marty to give him a goggle.

Delia however snapped up and stood in front of Jaret. "They were sent to Marty big boy. It's his decision who goes with him. Moron".

Jaret looked like he was going to give a rather distasteful response when Marty turned to me. "Cashmere. I will take cashmere".

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Really?".

He nods and I shrug. "Fair enough".

"Oh yeah, just take the pretty one", laughed Jaret, before tapping him on the shoulder. "Have fun".

I knew what he meant when he said have fun, and I swear if that boy even lays a finger on me, I will chop his head off in a heartbeat.

We exit the cave and make our way onto the mountain. I Place the goggles on my head, and find I can see perfectly as if though it was daylight. "These are brilliant", I exclaim excitedly as I take in my surroundings. "I know. You would never know it was dark", he laughed.

We climbed around the mountain, checking in various caves trying to find some kind of hiding tribute, but there seemed to be none in our vicinity. Maybe it was only 12 in this area.  
>We finally found a cave that seemed to go in a bit deeper.<p>

"Maybe we should wait til morning and take some of the other careers with us. We don't know what is down there after all", I said as Marty was entering, but he simply laughed at me and called me a scary cat.

I rolled my eyes and followed him in.

"I like your techniques", he laughed as we trekked down the cave.

"Excuse me?" I said swinging round and glaring at him.

"your going to sex up Jaret right?", he laughed again. My mouth dropped as I considered what he had just said to me. "What is that supposed to mean", I snapped at him angrily.

"I don't care", he replied with a raised eyebrow. "You killing him during sex will make it much more easier for me. I don't think I will be able to throw him in a fight after all".

I laughed sarcastically. "I really don't know what your talking about". He stopped dead.

"Please don't insult me Cashmere. I am from district 4. We are known to be the smartest of the careers. I know your district one, and you will play up to your beauty. Its only natural. My mentor Mags did warn me actually".

I didn't really know how to respond, what he had just said was spot on perfect.

We kept on walking, before I heard a snap from underneath me. I jumped back instanly not liking the unfamilier sound, but Marty didn't have such luck, he was strung up by a net hanging from the ceiling.

"Fuck", groaned Marty "Cashmere, get me down from here".

I couldn't help but laugh.

I pulled out my knife with intentions of cutting the rope. "I wonder who made this?", I asked. But before I could cut the rope my question was answered. A spear flew through the air and impaled Marty from behind. His canon sounded instantly.

My eyes widened at the site of the district 3 girl standing in front of me. She was only 13. How was she even capable of doing this. I can see now how she achieved her 7. Before I had a chance to respond she threw knifes at me. Two missed but one managed to stick out of my leg. I screamed in agony and swung and punched her in the head. She fled from me down into the cave, but out of site. With my leg bleeding I knew If I went after her I would only cause harm to myself.

I limped back out of the cave and back towards base. It was agonising, and took me twice as long, but I finally made it back to our cave.

When they saw me they all run up and crowed me.

"What happened?", Jaret demanded. "where is Marty".

"Dead", I replied coldly as I sat and held my leg.

"Who? Was it you?", accused Delia from the side of me.

I shook my head. "No. We found this cave. It was long and narrow. We were chatting and didn't notice the trap. Marty got caught in it, and the girl from three. She killed him with a spear. She got me in the leg and fled".

"We only heard one canon. You didn't kill her did you", groaned Marble shaking his head.

I glared at him. "I just told you she fled. She is probably still in the cave. I will take you there in the morning if my leg is healed".

"Your leg isn't going to heal by morning. Your probably going to bleed to death", pointed delia with an evil smirk.

"Sponsors will probably send me something".

I didn't have to ask twice before a parachute landed in front of me with a small tub of medicine. I rubbed the soothing cream onto my gash.  
>Lumo's left a note for me as well. "Be careful".<p>

"I don't trust you cashmere", Delia groaned at me. "Whats to say you didn't kill him".

I sighed in frustration. "Listen Two. I am going to admit something that you tributes from district two would never be able too without fear off it disrupting your pride, but believe it or not, I actually need allies. It will be my best hope of returning home to district one. I am not arrogant enough not to admit that. I did not kill Four. Not when it left me alone with nobody to watch my back".

Delia didn't look convinced but nodded all the same. Obviously she knew I had made her look an idiot. My guess would be im firmly on her kill list. Bring it bitch.


	13. To Give Them What They Want

**Hey. I am sorry this took a while to write. I just got a little caught up with my life, with work and birthday social meetings and such and such. But update has been completed. I hope you like it. I feel like i am getting through the deaths a little too quickly, and the careers can't be in control of every single death etc, so i'm going to go a little bit more personal with the other careers, and get more of a character from them. Hope you like my update. Don't forget to REVIEW! :D :D :D :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: To Give Them What They Want! <strong>

BOOM!

I jerked awake, as did the other careers around me, except Marble who was keeping watch.

"How close do you reckon that was?", I asked sheepishly.

Jaret shrugged. "Not close enough to really matter I guess".

I yawned loudly, gaining myself elusive glares from my fellow tributes and allies. I picked up my hoodie, which I had been reluctant to wear for reasons of trying to please the capitol, but while I have a bad leg, it seemed rather pointless to me, trying to be sexy.

"I am going to go hunting", declared Marble suddenly. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Cashmere, give me the googles".

I smirked as I got them out of my bag and handed them to him. "Good luck".

"I'll go with you", Jaret said from behind me unexpectedly causing me to jump. "Can I have the other googles Cashmere".

"Other goggles?... Er", I thought suddenly. I hadn't grabbed them from Marty when he got trapped in the net.

"Please tell me you still have them?", growled Jaret realising what I had done.

I blushed, and for the first time in the arena, it was my genuine emotion.

"Sorry", I gushed shrugging. Jaret growled at me again, but didn't push the issue with me.

"I'll risk it".

I didn't hear anymore canons that night, but the boys did return with the news that they had to fight down 6 mountain bear Mutts. Bloody game-makers. Something about the story didn't ring true to me, but I wasn't going to share any opinions, not when I was in a vulnerable state.

At noon, I decided I was eager enough to try and walk on my leg, and to my own joy I found I was practically fully healed. I smiled to myself.

"I am going to get used to the capitol medicines".

Delia scoffed. "yeah right".

I glared at her for a few seconds with a face that told her to try me. Dig deeper, and to my satisfation she didn't say anything. Just rolled her eyes and turned away from me.

"I will take you too the cave. Hopefully find the girl from 3".

Gathering up our weapons and some snacks we packed away and headed out of our base.

I trecked across the mountain tops before I finally found our cave.

Delia told me that she or any others of them, trusted me and that I was too go first. From the looks she received, it was only Marble that agreed with her, for Jaret seemed annoyed. Nevertheless to proove my innocence I entered first.

It actually delighted me when we come across the net that Marble was left dead in.

Peering down at it, I wondered how the Game makers managed to get him out of the arena, considering that it was normally done with hovercrafts.

We trekked deeper into the cave when we come to a split.

"What now", groaned Delia from behind me.

"It's obvious isn't it", called my district partner from behind her mockingly. "Two go that way, two this way".

Delia rolled her eyes annoyed. She sure is making herself to look dumb in these games.

"I will go with Cashmere", grinned Jaret. I smiled sexily at him. "Great".

Marbles grunted and pointing at Delia. "Lets go".

BOOM!

Another canon. We all stopped in our tracks and looked at each other. Thats two more. We won't find out who else has died until sunset, which is annoying as it would be nice to know now.

We left Delia and Marble to go down there cave, while we ventured ours. It was getting tighter and tighter as we crept down, and I couldn't help but feel claustrophobic.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my bum. I jumped slightly and turned to face Jaret who had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist".

I raised one eyebrow cheekily at him. "I bet you couldn't big boy", I said stroking his chest.

He leaned into and I knew his intentions were to kiss me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I turned my head and he ending up smacking me in the cheek.

"Hey", he whined.

"I can't Jaret. Not here".

I knew I had left him disappointed, he wanted to have sex with me, but it was just wrong.

We finally come to a dead end, I rolled my eyes. I guess we choose the wrong tunnel then.

We headed back, and was surprised to find that Delia and Marble was waiting for us.

"Nothing down yours either?", I asked.

"We nearly killed ourself s", grunted Delia, "It suddenly ends on a cliff with nothing but darkness below".

We exited the cave.

"All of a sudden a knife flew, and missed my face by inches. I screamed and flew back, enough time to see Marble run forward and throw his knife through the body of the boy from district 9.

The boy screamed horrifically as he fell to the floor, coughing up blood. Marble pulled the spear out, and it was clear the boy was not dead. Marble rolled him over, and the boy who knew he was dying pleaded. "Please, Kill me now".

Marble, most probably feeling superior, nodded and thrusted his spear through the boys skull, killing him instantly. A canon sounded.

We made our way back to the cave. I took of my of Hoodie, and my white top, exposing myself completely. Jaret and Marble both gasped together and Delias mouth dropped open in shock.

I shrugged. "These clothes are uncomfortable. I do not like wearing them", I said quietly, but deep down I knew the capitol would be furious that I never kissed Jaret, and to them, this is just my apology.

Moments later, a parachute landed in front of me. I received a giant basket of lamb chops, and for dessert, some luxury strawberries.  
>A few seconds later, another parachute landed in front of Marble, his contained 1 steak and a flask of hot chocolate. Jaret was next, which was just a flask of soup, and Delia received a smaller flask of soup.<p>

"You can tell who the favourite is", she snapped when she saw the difference between mine and hers.

I felt bad. I had a good body, and I could manipulate with my body to get what I desire, Delia, who obviously didn't know what the concept of a bar of soap was, wasn't so fortunate.

"Look, I am not going to be able to eat all of these Delia, if I have any left-overs, you are more then welcome to them".

She looked surprised. "You shouldn't do that", she replied quietly, so only I could hear.

"Why not?", I asked shrugging, but she looked deadly serious. "This is the hunger games. This food won't be around forever, no matter how popular you are.

I smiled. I knew she was right of course, but I didn't care. I knew I would be killing her soon, if someone don't before I can. So I might as well share my lamp chops.

Of course I didn't eat all of them. I actually had 6 left-overs, so it was 2 for each of them, wanting to be fair.

Finally the capitol seal presented itself to us. There was 4 deaths to be presented. The first, unsurprisingly was district 4. The next was district 9 Male which Marble killed and then both from district 10.

"I wonder who... or what, killed the district 10 tributes", I pouted.

"Marty was wrong", frowned Delia.

I raised my eyebrow. "What".

"Remember, after the bloodbath, he said that all the tributes, apart from Marble, Jaret and district 7 guy were females. But we killed the district 9 boy and someone killed the district 10 boy meaning there were too more guys in the running".

I blinked a couple of times as I remember back. He indeed did say that. Huh. And there was him saying that district 4 were smart. Or were they.

"Maybe he was trying to confuse you? Make you think there was less game then there actually was. Worked on me after all".

Jaret laughed. "Well, think about it, he wasn't wrong. Look who is left. "Marble, cashmere, Me, Delia, the careers, fighting a 13 year old from 3",... "who killed Marty don't forget", I interjected.

He brushed me off and carried on. "district 7 boy and girl, district 9 girl, and district 10 girl.

"There is only 9 of us left?", I blinked a couple of times trying to gather myself. "It's only ending day two. I thought for sure that these games would last longer then last years. They were a bit of a flop".

Jaret laughed and suddenly, high winds blew into the gave. My boobs frosted instantly and I ran for my clothes putting them on quickly.

A parachute fell, and I opened to find a fur coat inside, with a note from Lumos. "Shut your mouth".

I realised that talking about the capitol putting on a bad show last year was probably not my smartest move. The game makers put on a storm.

"Good evening tributes", an announcements rang into the arena. "You are all in your respected hiding places, congratulations. But we at the capitol, would like to see how you cope in stormy, ice cold conditions. The final 9 have all proved themselves to be... resourceful in this years arena, but we would like to see who can, how do you put it... smile through a storm. The final 8 will determine this. Let the odds be ever in your favour".

Delia gasped. "They are not going to turn the storm off until someone has died are they? And with all of us in caves? How long is that going to be?".

I shook my head. Me and my big mouth.

I was going to say how could that work, because one of us could kill the other off now. And being near the final 8, it would be about time that the career pack broke, but thinking about it more deeply, I don't think it would be very smart for any of us to do that. Going against the capitol is a sure way of getting yourself killed off.


	14. For A Price'

**Hey followers and Fans. Thank you again for reading / Reviewing of the story. Please review the chapter, you know how much I love them and your thoughts. **

**:) Hope you like the update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: ' For a price'. <strong>

The storm has been on the go for about 3 hours now. Everyone was shivering complaining of the cold, but it was only Me and Jaret that got sent a blanket from our mentors.

"Obviously with the game makers decision to let nature kill one of us, the capitol citizens rushed out to save their favourite. It's the capitols way of making money", Delia growled as she sat in the corner of the cave, as far away from the entrance as possible.

I raised my eyebrow at her. She probably isn't wrong. The games this year has gone quite quickly, they want to keep the capitol entertained, as this is probably there begging for attention. Keep them on the edge of their seats. Who can survive the cold the longest. Its sick!

"We should huddle together", Marble said blowing air into his hands trying to keep warm. "We should use our body warmth and huddle together".

Jaret sneered. "No offence, but i'm not gay. I will not cuddle up to some pretty boy from district one".

Marble rolled his eyes. "We will put the girls in between us. No offence, but I don't want your arms around me anyhow!", snapped back Marble.

"It's not a bad idea", gasped Delia, who seemed desperate enough to have some warmth. I didn't really want too, but I knew it would be the best option, but cuddling the enemies really isn't my idea of a good time, having said that this is the Hunger Games I enrolled. It isn't suppose to be fun.

Jaret put her arm around me, giving me more attention by placing his hand on my breast then he did Delia, which earned me a side ways death glare.

"I still don't see why you are even here Cashmere", tutted Delia. "I bet you have everything at home? Big house, probably even a pool.".

I frowned at her, more so at her stupidity then her annoying tone of accusation. "No. I mean, my family are wealthy, but only Victors have big houses, and there are no pools in district one. You're thinking of district four".

"If you are wealthy, why are you here, surely not for the winnings", snapped Delia at me once again. Jaret gave a slight pinch around my nipple, which I try my best to ignore, its vile.

"To be honest with you. I was here because I wanted to be myself, who own myself".

Delia looked confused. "Own yourself?".

I sighed. This girl is clueless. "In district one, you are a person. But unfortunately for us, unlike other districts our ways of doing this is outdated. Your parents own you until the age of 18, where you are basically asked to move out and get on with it. Your parents are supposed to do everything in their power to set you up. This includes setting up your marriages, jobs etc at such a young age. My father has tired to sell me into marriage many times. But I tend to get myself out of it. For a price".

Delia nodded. I think she understood what I meant by 'for a price'.

"Our district is slightly different. In two, your born and basically left to defend for yourself. You can enroll school, only if you wish an education, which can get you some sort of quarry job in the district, if you are lucky, or you can apply for a job run by the capitol at the age of 13. That's what I did, worst mistake of my life. Tried to leave and was beaten. Told I have two choices, death sentence or Hunger Games. And here I am", she said bitterly.

My mouth hung open, for the first time I was speechless. I thought my life was so horrible, that I have never considered why others volunteered for the games. Are all volunteer career tributes in such a state that they are basically forced to volunteer in hope of something better.

"I think we should end this story now Delia", grunted Jaret, in a warning tone. Of course it was because the Game makers are watching. I am guessing they won't broadcast what was said to the whole of panem. Delia just admitted that the reaping was rigged for her to volunteer. The audience won't take that lightly, specially the capitol citizens.

The storm was howling outside.

"Come on, somebody die", I whispered. Its cruel, my way of thinking, but for every tribute that dies, the faster I could go home. To my mother and Gloss.

"So, Marble. What's your story?".

Marble shrugged. "I live at home with mum and dad. I watched the games every year. Knew I could do it. So volunteered. The end".

Delia rolled her eyes and I looked over to see a very smug Marble. I don't know what sickened me more. The fact of what he said, or that it is probably actually true.

A parachute come down and landed in front of me. Hot chocolate. 'Plenty more money', the note read. I smiled to myself. I was obviously racking it in.

"We could just end this now", Marble said getting up.

I raised my eyebrows. "Kill one of us?", I questioned.

"Well yeah".

"Okay, you do that. I can guarantee you won't live long enough to be at the victory tour", I growled at him.

He sat back down curling his lip in an ugly fashion. I shook my head. Why did the careers have to be so stupid.

Delia got up, and moved away, and soon after so did Marble. Obviously they couldn't bare to be around me for that amount of time. I know I will have to be careful around those two. They both want my blood.

"Why are you so interested in me?", I ask turning to Jaret.

He smiled sadly to himself.

"You are beautiful", he said sweetly back to me. I felt my heart melt slightly inside. No stop it.

He took me into his arms. "You're a very sweet young lady Cashmere. And I am very sorry we had to meet in such circumstances. I really am".

I rested my head on his shoulder. I knew time was coming where I would have to kill him, but I felt bad.

"You know", he stuttered slightly. "Back home, the girls they don't really like me.".

I frowned. I honestly have no idea why not. He really is a handsome guy, for a distict two guy".

"Why not?".

He scoffed. "I really don't know to be honest. I dated a girl for about two months, and she dumped me without explanation. Of course, I was doing a lot of work, preparations, but I saw her when I could. But she become all cold, and every since not even another girl would look at me".

"She was the only girl you ever dated?".

"Yeah",

"Do you think she turned the other girls against you?".

Jaret scratched his chin. "It's possible".

He cuddled me and smelt my head and sighed. It made me smile, and it was warm in his large muscled arms. For the first time in the whole games I felt secure. Could he be trying the same tactic? I don't think he is, but you never really know do you.

The next morning I woke up, and the storm was still going. No one had died yet, and everyone was surviving.

"Good morning beautiful", Jaret said ruffling my hair.

I smiled. "Morning".

I looked up and saw that Delia and Marble was glaring at me.

My parachute came, providing me with some crispy bacon, as it did for Delia, Jaret and Marble. I could only guess that I got the same as the rest so the others didn't see me too much as a threat. I knew they would dispose of me, if they thought the capitol loved me a lot more then them. The thought is still there for them, but it is better to be seen as an equal, then not.

I went back to my corner, Marble and Delia muttering to themselves about shit I really couldn't care about.

Jaret sat down in front of me.

"Cashmere", he said not looking me in the eye. "There is something I wish too ask. I know, it is okay if you object. But please do not be offended".

I blinked confused. "erm. Okay".

"Well. I think I am really falling for you. And I know if I don't do anything, I will regret it forever. Will you be my first?".

I blinked again, but I couldn't catch on what he was saying. "First what?".

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "First sexual lover?".

I was shocked. But I knew the time would come where it would be expected. "If you win, do you not think it would haunt you forever", I said, before I could stop myself, as I knew it is what I am going to need to do.

Jaret nodded. "Yes. But to have you at least once, rather then not at all would be the best thing ever".

I closed my eyes. My heart was sinking. Jaret was so adorable, and I couldn't stop but have feelings back for him.

"Yes", I whispered. "Yes. But not now. After the storm. And when we are alone. When the allience breaks. Come with me".

Jaret smiled. "Of course".


	15. ILoveYou'

**Hi Guys. New chapter. Again got stuck with work, and had myself a couple of days away with a friend, so I am sorry about the break again. But don't worry I am still around.  
>Please don't forget to give me a review! I do love and appreciate them. :-D <strong>

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: 'ILoveYou'<strong>

My stomach growled violently. It had been 3 days since the storm started, and still there had been no deaths. Delia was most worst for wear out of all of us, having had the least food.

It was coming up for the 3rd night when the cannon finally sounded. The game-makers had used this too make our games last longer and to give the audience some kind of kick, but surly after the third day they were getting bored, I couldn't help but wonder if the game makers had killed someone off purposly to get the ball rolling again.

It took the game makers a whole five minutes before the showed us the capitol seal, obviously wanting to rub it in our faces. It was the district 10 girl. I couldn't remember her at all from the whole games, but her faces looked down at me, as if judging for me still being here.

The storm was stopped and I exited the cave and went out of onto the mountain tops. The final 8. It is now that they will be turning to our families and doing interviews. I wonder who will speak on my behalf. I know Gloss will and my mother. Maybe one of my friends. I can't imagine father doing it. That would be cringe. He would probably tell them that I deserve death and hopes never to see my face again.

As a career pack we head out into the open. "We need to hunt down district 7", Jaret informs us, taking charge. Of course he is right. It would be the smartest move. The boy is our biggest threat, and although I didn't take much notice of the girl, it is reasonable to say she is probably a contender, being from 7.

We head upwards, climbing up the mountain landscape. It's tiring work. Delia slips several times and by the time we reach the highest spot, she is heavily scratched and bruised. I feel slightly sympathetic for her. This arena clearly isn't what she was expecting, and has really left her worst for wear.

We looked down from where we climbed, and realised you could see the whole outline of the arena from up here.

"Look, the district 3 girl", I gasped as I saw way down the mountain and girl setting up a netted trap.

"No way we can get her from up here", growled Delia obviously annoyed that we went up instead of down.

Suddenly something flew past my ear. I yelped and jumped back as an axe flew out of the mountain top and fell threw the air.

"FUCK", swore a girl from behind me. I swung round to see the district 7 girl.

"well well well. What do we have here", teased Marble with a wide smile.

The girl missed me by inches, a mistake that I am very relieved off, for none of the careers had been paying any slight of attention.

I am not sure what the girl intended by trying to kill me. If she hit me, I would have fallen of the egde of the mountain top and she would have been left weaponless just like she is now, leaving her in the hands of 3 careers. Having missed, she is still in the hands of four. It seems like she will die either way. We hadn't noticed her when we first arrived, maybe it would have been smarter if she just stayed hidden.

"Let cashmere have her", jeered Delia from my left. I looked at her surprised. Why is she giving her to me. My thoughts didn't go far when she pushed me. "Go on. She tried to kill you. Get your one over on her".

Peer pressure is a bastard, but something you have to do if you want to survive these shitty games.

I whipped out my knife and let it whizz through the air. It lodged itself in the girls forehead.

The cannon went off instantly. BOOM!

Delia grunted. "Could've gave more of a show cashmere", sounding disappointed.

"Do you think her partner is around here?", I gasped thinking of the boy.

Jaret squints his eyes and scans the area. There doesn't seem to be.

I looked across the arena, I could see the district 3 girl still, but she ran off into a cave, after setting up her little trap. I keep a mental note to be more careful when in that area. The last thing I need is to get caught in a trap I saw get built.

I felt someone near me from behind, assuming it was Jaret I relaxed, expecting an arm to come round my waist, but never thing I knew Delia was being pushed away from me by an angry looking Jaret. I turned round in time to see Marbles skidding of down the rocks, and Delia landing in the floor, a blade in her hand. She was the second person in 5 minutes to try and kill me.

Jaret took my hand and led me in the opposite direction and down a clear path that led away from the location.

The career alliance had split. I guess I am not surprised, being down to only 7 people. But I was under the false illusion we were going to stay together until the brute from district seven was dead. Clearly not.

I was lead into a nearby cave by Jaret, and snuggled into him.

A parachute come moments after, one for me and one for Jaret. Mine had strawberries, and Jarets tea.

"Yours is a little more luxury then mine", he smiled. "I can see why", he finished with a wink.

I let out a blush, but my face falls when I read the note from my mentor. "Now!".

I knew what she wanted from me. I am to seduce Jaret now.

I took off my fur coat, which I hadn't since the start of the storm. I wrapped myself in Jarets arms.

"I wish I could stay like this forever", I whispered into his chest.

Jaret chucked. "In an arena as well?".

I rolled my eyes. "Well minus the location of course".

He started to kiss me running his hands up my back. I felt a tingling sensation and was instantly over brought by warmth. I knew what my mentor was expecting. She never wanted me to have sex with this guy, just get close enough to make him think he was, and then kill him before he had a chance. But my body wanting him, craved him. I actually wanted to give myself to him.

We had loving sex right there on the cave floor. I completely forget that the capitol would be watching this on their television screens. They would have seen every bit of my naked body caressing up against Jaret.

We must have been making love for about 30 minutes before climax. He fell asleep with me in his arms, but I knew I wasn't going to. I was now going to have to complete my task.

I exited the cave, and saw that it was lightly snowing. I rubbed my arms and a single tear crept down my face.

I took my knife out of my pocket and crept back into the cave. I kissed him on the forehead, and saw a slight smile appear on his lips. "I'm sorry... And I love you", I whispered before taking my knife and pulling it quickly across his throat. He didn't wake, maybe I did it so quickly it caused him to go into some kind of coma. I don't know. But his canon fired 3 minutes later.

I wiped my eyes and walked away from the body. The fucking hunger games. Soul destroying. I leave the cave and take in my surroundings. I am going to win these games. Because if I have killed that man for nothing, then I can not get my revenge on the capitol.

I realise that myself and Marble are the only two from the same district. He will have to die of course, but I kind of hope it won't be me who does it.


	16. Hunt Or Be Hunted

**Hi, **

**Firstly i want to acknoledge a mistake i made with the district 10 girl. I got no reviews informing me of the mistake, but re-read it myself, and somehow it slipped through. I killed her, and brought her back somehow. I guess my death counting got lost somehow. **

**Anyways, new chappie. Coming up for the big finale. Not long now. :-) Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review your thoughts and let me know what you think and how you feel!... PLEASE. **

**ENJOY. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Hunt Or be Hunted<strong>

Six. There's only six of us left. There are no more deaths for two more days. I keep hunting, but finding no one. Where did my fellow allies go? I personally want to find Delia. She tried to kill me. And this sounds bad, but district two get to much praise. I think it is about time One stole that glory.

I wrap up warm. I really do not care about keeping my sponsorship anymore. They have helped me get this far, but now it is up to me, and there will be no more acting sexy to gain help for the capitol.

My eyes peel the area, and I notice the net. District three is nearby, I can feel it in my bones.

"Cashmere", called a familier voice from behind me.

I swung round and face Marble. My eyes bulge and I instantly grab my knife ready for aim.

I was confused to see he hadn't raised his weapon.

"wait. I come in peace".

I squint at him, and nod. "Need something".

He smiled slightly. "I was just wandering if we could ally still. Jaret was onto something when he said we should hunt down the 7 boy".

I nod slightly, not sure how much I can trust my district counter-part.

I lower my weapon slightly and he smiled. "Have you ran into anyone yet?".

He rolled his eyes. "District 9 girl. She is very good at camoflage. Was hiding when she jumped out at me. Luckily for me, she is terrible at combat, so I was able to fight back a little, but half way through fighting her, she disappeared. She seems to be able to blend well. I didn't feel comfortable fighting someone I could see, so I chickened out and fled".

I raise my eyebrow and let out a witty laugh. "I have to admit, I never thought I would hear you say that".

He smirked. "Come off it Cash, this is real. The real games. I am not stupid. You have to be smart if you want to win. Someone else can have that fight, kill her for me".

I roll my eyes again, but shrug. He is probably right.

"What happened to Jaret. He died like, what an hour after the alliance split.

I was hoping this wouldn't come up. A tear rolls down my eyes, I didn't even have to force it. But still I lie. Telling him to the truth will do me no favours.

"Avalanche. Well if you could call it that. A giant boulder just fell on us. He pushed me out of the way. Sacrificed himself".

His mouth dropped open, but still he didn't question it, but merely nodded, giving me the impression it was actually believable.

He walked round me, and I eyed the net that was on the floor. My eyes sparkle as he walks over it and is instantly lifted up in the air, just as Marty had in the cave.

I let out a silly laugh, actually amused by the turn of events.

"Fuck it", swore Marble. He had dropped his spear in the impact of being lifted, and boys are stupid enough that he don't carry light weapons with them.

"Cut me down Cash", grunted Marble annoyed.

Again I let out a silly laugh, and flipped my hair slightly. "Its ironic don't you think?", I asked grinning.

"What?", he responded frowning slightly.

"You walked away from District 9, because you couldn't put up the fight. You said you're not stupid. Let someone else kill her. Well I am not stupid either Marble. I am not going to save you. I am going to win these games. But I am not going to kill you either. To quote you. Let someone else have that fight".

I walk away with a smile on my lips. It only took an hour til I heard the cannon go off. I prayed that it was Marble. My district would never have forgave me if I personally killed him before the final two.

I found myself a cave that evening, and settled. The final 5. I expect the capitol will be getting ready for the big finale. I can't imagine how that will go, but I imagine at least 2 deaths will happen in the next 24 hours. They will probably try and lure us together like they have done in previous years.

The evening seal finally come, and thankfully enough Marble's photograph stared down at me. I feel a pang on guilt in my stomach, but it was nothing like the pain I felt after seeing Jaret's face stare down at me. I am sure the game makers left it up in the sky a lot longer then the rest.

I slept well that night surprisingly enough, it wasn't until an announcement rang across the arena that I jolted awake.

"Good morning tributes. Congratulations to the final five. In 3 hours time, noon at the cornucopia there will be a feast with plenty of food. We are being very generous. Make sure to only take your entitlement, theft will not be tolerated. Let the odds be ever in your favour".

Suddenly a parachute glided towards me. On it was an omelette with much filling inside. 'You have plenty. No need to go. Stay safe'.

A smile formed on my lips. "Thank you Lumos", I said mainly for the camera. "But I am going. Its hunt or be hunted".

I didn't receive another parachute telling me off for what I just said, so I guessed she accepted that as a reasonable answer.

I ate my omellete quickly, being the first meal I have had since Jaret died. I felt a tad annoyed at my mentor. If I really had plenty like she had stated, why had she been holding out on me?

I wondered for a moment about Marble's mentor Granite, and what he made of my decision to leave him netted. Will he despise me for it if I get out of here?

I make my way to the cornucopia and find myself a huge boulder over looking it. I duck behind it and wait for the time to kick down. There are five boxes laid out on the floor. Each with a district number on it.

The first person I see is a very worn down Delia. She sprints out of no where and grabs one of the boxes with number 2 printed clearly on it, but out of no where comes the boy from District 7. With a swing off a axe he slices off Delia's head. Vomit comes up in my mouth, but I swallow, making sure to be as quiet as possible. I couldn't believe what I just saw. The boy from 7, damn it I can never remember names, smirks and laugh as he kicks Delia's decapitated head.

I shake my head, I have no idea how I am supposed to fight him. I look away for a second when I hear a scream of the guys voice, I look back quickly to see a girl pushing a dagger into the back off his head. My eyes bulge as I recognise it to be the district 9 girl, but I could barely see her with her being painted from head to toe. She stabs repeatedly. BOOM! BOOM!

Two canons signify the deaths that just occurred. The girl grabs her box and leaves in the opposite direction.

I know I will have to follow her. I hated Marble for leaving this girl alive. I know she will be my fight.

She enters into a cave, but I don't follow. Instead, I head into a cave directly opposite, but I don't go far, just enough to be out of sight, so I am ready. For either district 9, or the 13 year old from 3, who miraculously made it this far.


	17. The Beautiful Finale

**I am not sure how i feel about my own ending to her big finale, but I hope you all like it. **

**Please review. I love them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: The Beautiful Finale <strong>

I wake up. It takes me a while to adjust to my surroundings. "Shit", I swear to myself, annoyed that I had allowed myself to foolishly fall sleep. I don't know how much time I had lost. Had the girl left the cave? I really have no idea.

I wonder how long it will be before the capitol expects their huge finale to take place. Normally at this stage of the game they would make sure somehow that everyone is together.

I remember one year on an island, every day the tide would come in further and further, forcing the tributes to get nearer to each other.

District three. Young, but smart. Can trap tributes in netted traps, and then kill them basically with their own weapons. Managed to kill two careers and maybe some other tributes with this method. I must remember she is to be feared, with her slyness.

District nine. I admit I am surprised to see her in the final three. I don't think district nine has had a winner in over 15 years, as well as a tribute making it into the final eight. Her biggest weapon is her camouflage making her hard to find, she hides well.

If I have learned anything from watching the games growing up, I know that brutality isn't everything. Knowing how to hide yourself away from dangerous tributes is also a very reasonable quality.

I decided it would be in my best interest if I just confronted the district nine girl in her cave. It would probably give the capitols some excitement, watching me hunt the girl who has hid her so well.

I get up and adjust my tracksuit, which I have been wearing from the beginning of the games. When it started it was grey, now its practically black from all the dirt. Couldn't have picked a worse colour for this arena.

I head over to the cave, and peek my head in. I can't see well, as it is pretty dark in this particular cave, which doesn't amuse me.

I am not really surprised as such when I find myself being knocked to the ground. I had myself fully expectational for that sort of thing. I hit the ground and give a groan and the pain comes after. My eyes flash upwards as I see a dark figure leering over me, kicking me as I am down. I pull out my knife, and flick it upwards. As I cannot see my attacker, who I know is the district 3 girl, I have no idea where my knife landed. She lets out a yelp, and I know she has descended backwards away from me. I know she has run from the cave and I run after her.

I see the knife sticking out of the girls arm, and I swear to myself annoyed at the inconvienent landing. Pulling out another knife, I flick it towards her, but she darts forwards making it so I landed in her thigh. She yelps again, but still comes at me. Pulling me down to the floor with her as she does so. She pulls out the knife from her arm, which I planted, and stabs me just under the shoulder. I scream in agony. "You bitch", I sneer at her, pulling out my last remaining knife. She towers over me, trying desperately to strangle me, and putting up a good job at doing so. I'm finding it hard to breath as I bring my knife across and slash it across her wrist. She yanks her hand back quickly, as I lung forward and plant it in her neck. Her eyes bulge, and I twist it clockwise in my hand.

BOOM!

I let out a gasp of relief as she falls off me.

And then there was two.

I wonder how long it will take for us to find each other. The district three girl. I watched as they took the district nine girl away in the hovercraft.

The night soon came, as I sat outside the cave, waiting for the district three girl to show her face. I don't see why I should come to her, after all, I could easily find myself caught on one of her fucking nets. No she can come to me.

The seal of the last deaths finally show. First of course was Delia, and then the district 7 guy and of course the girl from district nine. I felt sad looking at Delia, knowing she was an ally of mine, but that soon vanished as I reminded myself she had indeed tried to kill me. I couldn't help but feel relief at the absence of the 7 guy. Thankfully for me, the girl from Nine managed to kill him so I didn't have too.

District Nine! I am still in shock of her fighting skills. She managed to take down one of the biggest threats of this years Hunger Games.

I know it would be useless to try and get some rest tonight. Knowing there are only two of us left, and that victory is only one death away. A death of the young girl from 3. My mind still boggles.

The morning comes, and my eyes become droopy. I know I cannot stay. If I stay where I am I will only find myself in the danger of myself falling sleep. Something that cannot happen at these stages of the games. I have to keep myself up and moving. I grab my knifes, but leave my racksack behind. I do not have anymore need for the stuff inside of them. Today will be the day. I know thats what the game makers intend.

I start to move north, when see a rock formation heading towards me. An avalanche of rocks. My eyes bulge as I run in the opposite direction, but the rocks soon stop and clear way. I know what was meant by this. The game makers were intending no deaths by doing what they did. They were giving me a clear sign that I was heading in the wrong direction. I give a wicked smile and wave to know one in particular to show they I understood the message.

I don't think I get half a mile before I find myself lifted metres up into the air in a net. "FUCK... SHIT", I scream.

Thats when I see it. A small girl, her hair in pigtails for fuck sake, climbing out from behind a large boulder laughing.

"Are you serious", I snarl at her, offending that she actually finds this funny.

"You careers are pathetic. Do none of you ever look where they are going. I expected you to be a little more aware, One. Having seen two of your allies die at my hands".

I gasp a little, she knew what I did to Marble. I can't see how. Having it taken her 3 hours for her to kill him.

I snarl. "Not as stupid as you think". I pull out my knife from my pocket and lobbed it. To my satisfaction it lodged itself in her neck. "ah", she yelled out. I pulled out another knife and quickly cut the ropes holding me up. I fell down with a heavy thud, but got back up quickly. The girl was whimpering with the knife. She had pulled it out, but blood was gushing out.

She grabbed the knife and it lodged itself in my chest. "shit", I gasped trying to grasp air.

I fall to the ground.

I hear a distant cannon in the distance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... May I present you the victor of the 63rd Hung..."


	18. A Beautiful Victory

**Hi, Thank you all for reading. Don't forget to review! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: A Beautiful Victory <strong>

I awake to silence. White walls and white ceiling. I cannot move and at first I think I am paralysed, but then I realise I am strapped down to my bed. My eyes narrow to the door which is closed. I'm alive. I am the victor of the 63rd Hunger Games.

The door swung open and a doctor in a white jacket walked in. "Ah Cashmere, You're awake. Wonderful. How are you feeling"?

I force a smile. "A little strapped down", I moan.

The doctor let out a smile. "I will unfasten you, don't worry, but first, let me introduce myself. I am Doctor Mink. Head Doctor of the Victorious Ward here in the capitol. As a victor you get the privelidge of around the clock care. Naturally you are allowed to visit the capitol for business relations anytime of the year, and this includes medicals".

I nod, but don't say anything. I doubt I will ever really be coming back if I don't have too. Even for medical reasons.

"Well done on your victory Cashmere. You truly were wonderful... but I need to know that you understand that you are no longer in the arena, and therefor no longer in any immediate danger. We, your peers here at the hospital and at the gallery are not a threat".

Yeah right!. I roll my eyes and give a side ways smile. "Oh course. I understand", I whisper.

The doctor walks over to the door and lets in some new people. About five doctors, and to my shock, Lumos my mentor.

"Okay, we are going to unstrap you now. I must warn you, we are armed with injections that will send you back to sleep instantly, if you plan on any attack".

I frown. "Do you get a lot of victors who attack?", I ask curiously.

Dr Mink smiled. "More then half".

He unstraped me and I sat up. "That feels a lot better".

"Is there any chance I can get a moment with my new victor please", smiled Lumos to the doctors. Dr Mink seemed unsure but agreed none the less. "Sure, but you know where the panic button is".

Lumo's sat beside me on the bed. "You know it is funny. District One has had more Victors then any other district. 31 Victors with only 63 games. Thats impressive. Unfortunately most of them are dead. Any youngster would think District 2 are the reining champions".

I shrug, not really interested in the hunger games history.

"Cashmere. There is something I need to tell you. I have done this job for a good while, but I know this will be my last year. The capitol absolutely loved you. You peeked at being most sponsored".

I smiled disgruntled. . "I guess my looks help".

Lumos looked sad. "Yes. You will most likely be doing loads of work here in the capitol, they will wish to use you for all the help you received from them while in the arena".

My eyes widened. "Thats terrible. I will never agree".

Lumos looked sad. "The capitol will not take no as an answer. Listen I know from experience, I have seen it too many times. You will have a meeting with someone politically high in the capitol. You must do as you are asked. Trust me".

I pouted and shrugged. "We'll see".

The doctor come and knocked on the door. "I think it will be safe to take her back to the quarters at the training centre. The head game maker will meet you there".

Lace was standing behind him with a giant smile on her face. "Cashmere", she squealed.

"Oh you poor poor girl... but all is okay, the doctors have fixed you up, and there is so, so, so much we have to look forward for. First we have a recap of your games, and then there is the interview and question time, before a victory party".

I gave a smirk. "How long until I get to go home. I really want to see my family".

Lace gave a giggle. "All in good time. I am sure you will LOVE your new home in victors village. They are to DIE for".

I got dressed in a new line of fashionable clothes, which of course were designed by Madam Cambell, my stylist.

I couldn't help but notice the slice across my chest. "I have scars", I commented a I looked in the mirror.

Lumo's peered round and sighed. "Unfortunately even the capitol cannot cover up everything. Or thats what they tell us anyway. I personally think its just another way they remind of what we have been through. Try not to dwell on it".

I have laughed half coughed. "How can I not dwell on it. Its across my tits. If it was on my back, trust me I would care a lot more".

Lumos pursed her lips. "You know. That scar might be more of a blessing...".

I frowned as I really could not place at all what she was going on about.

I was soon in the car, which of course had blacked out windows, so none of the capitol citizens could see me. Within 15 minutes I was back at the training centre, heading towards the first floor.

My room had changed, and still had the bedsheets that I had originally, although washed.

Within minutes I was called to the dining room, where I was greeted, as promised by the Head Game maker.

"Hello Miss Hazelgrey. It is a pleasure to meet you. And congratulations. My name is Hurlock Atlas

I greeted him warily. He looked normal. He had long blonde hair, similar to mine, but other then that, completely natural.

"Okay, first things first, tomorrow you will be shown the recaps with Mr Flickerman. I have been told they will be about 2 hours long. It will be a closed studio, with no more of 20 guests, but will be broadcasted live across Panem. The following afternoon you will have the interviews, where Mr Flickerman will ask you about your experiences and your time in the arena, and after you will be crowned by the president himself. That evening will be the Party".

"Is that the party at the presidents house?", I asked curiously.

Hurlock smiled. "No. Thats the victory tour. This one will be at city hall... However, The president has asked to see you personally tonight".

I nod. "Okay".

He turned to Lace. "Make sure cashmere gets there at 7pm sharp. He doesn't expect you to be late".

Lace looked frantic and started to write things down, as if though she had just been told something extremely important.

The game maker left, and the door was held open by Granite, who exchanged greetings with him.

"Hello Cashmere. And well done. I knew out of the two of you, you stood a better chance. Having said that, I think we need to chat about what you did".

"Not now Granite", interjected Lumos, "The president has called for her".

Granites face dropped. "Well we can all guess how that discussion is going to go".

"What?... Is this not normal?", I asked starting to panic.

Lumos sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Cashmere, I told you in hospital that the capitol expects us to repay them. The president, seeing you as a prize, has his own offer, something that only happens every so often. For the smaller things he gets his government to do the work, but in special cases, he speaks directly to the victor. I am one of those people".

I frown. "Do you mind if I ask you, what he asks of you".

Lumos sighed. "Cashmere I am a prostitute for the citizens of the capitol".


	19. The Beauty of Betrayal

**Thank you all for reading. I really Hope you all enjoyed this update.  
>Don't forget to review, your opinions, as you know are very important to me, and i would like to know what you think and feel about my story. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: The Beauty of Betrayal<strong>

I shook my head. This can't be right. "As victors we are granted immunity. Wealth. Pride. We get to live the rest of our lives in peace".

Lumos looked sad. "You didn't really believe that though did you Cashmere? The capitol will always be reminding us district people who is in charge".

I sat down trying to see light of the situation when the real big picture hit me. "You bitch", I sneered. Lumos seemed a bit taken aback, but didn't verbalise anything. "You let me act all sexy in the arena. What the fuck did you think would happen when I come back alive. That the capitol were going to use me for my intelligence? I'm going to be some sex slave for the capitol because you made me that symbol in the arena! This is all YOUR fault", I screamed at her.

Lumos took a step back, and I went to lung at her, scratch at her face, show her how much she has hurt me, but Granite got in the way and pushed me back.

"STOP", he shouted. "Cashmere. STOP! Lumo's did nothing but save your life. Do you really think the capitol citizens would have sponsored you so much had they not seen your breasts? Your body? Do not for one second believe that you survived that arena on your intelligence to stay alive and combat other tributes. Did you see what happened to Delia from district two? She fell apart. YOU stole more then half of the regulars who sponsor district two, and it had a massive effect on her survival. THOSE are the games deary".

I sank back into the sofa, more so because I knew he was right. I would not be here if it hadn't been for my sexual status in the arena.

"I don't want to have sex with these people", I cry. "These people make me sick".

Lumos sat beside me and stroke my hair. "Sweety, we don't know for sure that that is what the president really wants for me, but we have to prepare for the worst. Listen, Cashmere. Not every single one of them requires you to have sex with them, some off them only want your time and company".

Lace, our escort bounced back into the room. "Okay, enough talking, we must get cashmere ready for the meeting with President Snow".

Lace looked at me sadly. It was obvious she knew and disapproved off what a victor has to do once crowned, but as a capitol citizen, she was not allowed to really say, not unless she wanted to end up an Avox.

It took the stylists four hours before they deemed me to ready to go and see President Snow and by this time Lace was panicking that we would be late, even though we still had a good hour and half to get there.

I finally arrived at the plush Mansion, and was taken into the main entrance hall. "Those doors over there, lead to the entertainment hall. Thats where you will meet all the guests after the victory tour", explained Lace excitedly, about stuff I really didn't care about.

Two men, that I guessed were Snow's personal Peacekeepers approached us.

"Thank you. You may take a seat Ma'am", one of them guestured Lace, who seemed more offended about being called Ma'am then being told to wait".

"Miss Hazelgrey, if you could follow us please", the other directed.

I was took upstaires and along a long corridor, before we stopped a knocked on a large solid dark oak door.

"Enter", called a hoarse voice from the other side. The peacekeeper opened the door, but stepped aside, allowing me to go on.

"Ah, Miss Hazelgrey, A true pleasure", President Snow smiled at me.

I couldn't help but feel completely sick in my mouth, as I forged a fake smile.

"Please, do sit", he said gesturing a comfy armchair sat in front of this desk.

I sat down with a whisper of a thank you.

"I really do want to congratulate you on your victory. I must admit, you put on quite a show for us".

I smiled. "I am glad you enjoyed it".

Snow smiled again, showing me every single one of his perfect white teeth.

"Miss Hazelgrey, may I call you Cashmere, I would much prefer us to be friends?".

I gave another fake smile. "Cashmere is fine, sir".

"Great. Now Cashmere. I think it is best if we do not lie to each other, being friends and all, wouldn't you say".

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, already knowing where he is going with this. I nod. "Of course sir".

"You really were excellent in the games cashmere", he grinned smacking his lips slightly. "You had the whole capitol wrapped round your little finger. We all loved you".

I smile falsely once more, but say nothing.

"People are thrilled about your victory. So much, that I have even seen people getting your name tattooed onto them. Your one of the most famous victors. I admit, I worry slightly".

I frown slightly, to be honest this isn't really where I expected the conversation to be going, if you could call it that.

"When a victor is so highly spotlighted, sometimes they can get, whats the expression... to big for their own boots".

I frown slightly. "So you require me to tone it down a bit?".

President snow smiled again, once again showing me his polished white teeth.

"I want you to show them, that your just a district girl, that you are really not as special as they think you are. The interview with Mr. Flickerman should be a good start for that".

I blink a couple of times, taking in what he has told me. "Sure, I can do that. No problem. I don't really like all this limelight anyway".

"Good. Now, lets talk about your act in the arena".

I raised my left eyebrow slightly. "Act sir?".

"Yes. You seemed quite sure of your body didn't you. Really liked showing the camera your seductive side. You went even as far as to seducing one of the young men, before killing him".

I shudder as I am forced to remember the moment of love making with Jaret before I slit his throat.

I gulp slightly.

"I did what I had to to survive sir", I said confidently.

President Snow laughed loudly. "Well of course you did Cashmere, thats the whole spirit of these games. But you cannot surly think that your act is the sole reason you are alive. Did you not eat the food sent to you from the sponsors. Did you not like that lovely fur coat that kept you so warm during the storm?".

I purse my lips, but do not answer.

"Cashmere, Victors are in dept to the capitol. We throw 24 tributes into an arena, and we root our favourite, and show them mercy. We let them live. But depts are depts, and they need to be repaid".

"And how do you wish for me to repay my sponsorships sir?", I ask innocently.

President Snow's smile vanished. "I thought we agreed not to lie to each other Cashmere. You know what I want. Being for district one, I am sure this information would have been laid out for you neatly on a plate. You . Will be required to spend time with some of the wealtheast citizens of the capitol. You will do whatever it is they want. And you will show them how grateful you are to be alive".

I close my eyes. "You want me to be a capitol whore".

President snow laughed. "I prefer the word escort, less violent word".

"And if I refuse".

President Snow smacked his lips. "I am the powerful man in Panem, Cashmere. I do not like to be upset, especially with new victors. I think it would be safe to say that I have control of every single district, and have word of every single 'accident' that happens. It would be such a shame if a gun backfired from a peacekeepers pistol while in the vicinity of one of your loved ones".

My mouth went dry. "When do I start Mr. Snow".

President Snow smiled. "I think we should let you enjoy the victory tour first. You start when you come back to mentor your first tributes next year. Of course, I will not ask you to do any work during your time in the control room, but during the training stages, you will be required to be available".

I nod. "Thank you sir".

I am dismissed with the wave of his hand, and I get up on leave. I meet my escort Lace in the entrance hall, where she is sat waiting for me.

A tear trickles down my cheek and she embraces me in a hug.

"Don't worry dear. It will get easier with time. I promise".


	20. Cashmere A Beaut' of a Victor

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the amount of time since my last update. I have been working full time and been very tired of an evening to even consider an update, but I promise this is till on going, and i will not be abandoning it, but the updates may become slower. (At least once a week, is what i aim to do). **

**Please make sure you review, your insight it always welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Cashmere. A Beaut of a Victor!<strong>

The next day came way to quickly. I had to endure a horrible speech from Granite on what I did to Marble in the arena leaving him for dead, we had a small row about my actions and I laid it to rest by assuring him that if Marble really wanted to win the games, he would have been strong enough to get down from the net, instead just allowing him to die.

Granite sneered. " I will let you see for yourself what happened to him", before stalking away.

I turn to Lumos, my stomach doing a sort of somersault.

"It isn't you fault. I would have done the same thing", she said softly, but didn't elaborate what happened to Marble, before exiting the room herself.

My prep team finally turned up, and seemed excited as they did my hair and make up. Eiffel kept going on and on about how much she knew I had it in me, and how great it is to be on the prep team for District One, clearly the best district.

Avocado was doing my hair, straightening it all out, my hair is naturally quite curly, but the capitol dislikes curly apparently, or on victors anyways. They say it takes the attention away from my gorgeous face.

I was then rushed off to the studio. It was a closed set, which meant it wasn't live. It won't be broadcasted to tonight. I was relieved to see there was only a few guests, but I could see they were the richer of the capitol citizens and mostly men, and they were all looking at me like a piece of meat.

Caesar introduced me to the audience the camera panned round to me, I smiled and waved.

I wasn't asked any questions as Caesar rolled straight into action and introduced the Victor's story.

I watched the screen as I saw myself rushing forward in District One, volunteering instantly, the commentator at the time mentioning that we didn't even get a glimpse of Silverstone and who this mystery girl might have been.  
>It then cut to the chariots and how I had instantly won of the capitol citizens in my beautiful outfit by Madam Campbell.<p>

Then forward to my interview, where I was arrogant about my chances of coming home. I smile slightly to myself. Although I wasn't wrong, I was able to do it, to say the arena hasn't broken me would be a complete lie.

Finally it was time for the arena, where I was showed killing two tributes in the initial bloodbath. Being there in person, was completely different to watching it on screen. You remember it completely differently, I had no idea the affect my actions had on the tributes I killed, but seeing it from a different angle, watching what the weapons you use really does to the tribute.

I closed my eyes, away from the filming camera so that no one would actually witness.

I saw as other tributes fell in Game maker traps in the rock and endured mutts which killed them, and Seven took down a tribute as well.

It then cut to Me and Jaret flirting, An hour viewing went to me and Jaret and our 'bad timing love story'. Mostly during the storm which wasn't highly broadcasted as such as a big event. Then showed with blurred out spaces in the more intimate places, our love making session, before I slit his throat.  
>A tear fell down my cheek as I had to revisit one of the more traumatic memories I have. I loved him. I actually loved him.<p>

The story developed and I watched as the fight between districts two seven and ten happened before meeting Marbles.

This was the moment I had really been waiting for, the moment where I find out about what really happened.

I watched as I walked away from Marble, leaving him in the net. I saw him pull out a knife from his pocket and saw away at the ropes that was holding him up. What I hadn't noticed before but do now, is the floor underneath the net. There was a clear cover up of weak flooring, a game maker trap. We then saw a 'flashback' of District three girl figuring out the trap, and making a net over the top of it, that would catch the tributes, so she could claim the kills rather then the game makers, these traps actually raised her sponsorship quite a bit, but nothing that could match mine of course.

Marble cut himself down fine, but feel through the other trap, into a spawn of man eating insects. All that was lifted out of the arena by the Game makers was a head, 1 arm and 1 leg.

I held my arms in my head and shivered. I felt cold. I felt awful. I allowed Marble to be eaten like that. I found out after that it was even considered my kill, having left him to his own fate.

I knew District one are going to hate me for this. How am I ever going to be able to speak to Marble 's parents.

Finally victory was mine, and the programme finished. My eyes were stained and Caesar offered me a tissue, which I accepted gracefully.

"Why so upset", Caesar asked politely, but I am sure he knew what the matter really was. I knew what I had to say, even if the whole thing is fake.

I wiped my eyes with a tissue and gave a sadistic smile. "I am just so happy to be a victor. It was always destined to be mine".

Caesar put a hand on my shoulder. "That dear it was".

He closed the show and the lights went off. Some of the crowd came up and congratulated me, but the peacekeepers at the site, shooed them away, as apparently it is a contract breach and they are not permitted for one on one talk with me at this time.

I was whisked back to the training centre with Lace, where I went straight to my room and got in bed. Lumos visited me that night asking if I was okay, and told me they are playing the recaps on tv.

"I really don't wish to watch it again, once was fine thank you". I said coldly.

She sat at the end of my bed. "I wasn't asking you too hun. Don't worry".

"I am sorry Cashmere".

My eyes stood still on her for a while, before I shrugged.

"Are we all whores. District one?".

Lumos smiled. Our District do not win as much as we used to Cashmere, since two and four joined in with the whole training the tributes scheme. Most of us are too old to be in with the whore system. This is actually quite new, brought in when Snow became president. Unfortunately many of the older victors, who still had some capitol interest didn't give into Snow's demands. Some received some unfortunate accidents back in the districts, while some cut the demands in half, by threatening to broadcast his horrible demands in annual Hunger Game interviews.

I jolt up. "Does that work, could I threaten that and get away with it".

Lumo's smiled. "Cashmere, the ones who did that had no family or friends left. If you did that he would call you bluff, and when you actually did it, well I would hate to see what accidents happen back in One. But my guess would be it wouldn't be pretty".

"Why is he do this too us. We are practically district royalty".

Lumos closed her eyes. "Cashmere, stop being so stupid. We are DISTRICT one. We take part in these games every year just like all the other districts. We are no better then the other districts of 10, 11 and 12. we are ALL in this game. Just because we do well, doesn't make us royalty. Just makes us survivors.

Lumos gave me a hug. "Get some sleep. We have the Interview tomorrow night. We will have to do some practice on your answers. Last thing we want to do is have an upset capitol by their new Victor.


	21. A Interview With Caesar

p style="margin-bottom:  
>0cm;"strongHey. oh my god. i am so sorry about the lack of story writing I have been doing. i admit I am a little rusty.<br>I went on some kind of writing block. But I am back!. Don't forget to review for me! Your opinion counts!. /strong/p 


End file.
